Stay Alive
by duakua
Summary: Sebuah virus aneh mulai menyebar di Kota Europist. Virus tersebut dimulai dari korban yang berjatuhan di Universitas Harvoxt, yaitu universitas tempat Willem dan yang lainnya belajar. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini? Akankah mereka dapat bertahan hidup dari virus yang membahayakan itu? / Dystopian AU, Rate M for Gore and Suspense / Chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

_Sebuah ruangan di sudut lorong yang ada di lantai tiga universitas masih menampakkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di jam 11 malam ini. Sorot lampu yang agak redup, bunyi dentingan botol reaksi, tetesan cairan kimia, kepulan asap misterius, sendok yang beradu dengan cairan kimia yang berwarna mencolok._

_Seorang lelaki yang baru memasuki kuliah jurusan kedokteran semester akhir berkutat dengan semua itu, menciptakan suatu penemuan yang akan mengejutkan dunia._

_Kini, sesuatu yang ia buat telah selesai. Ia tumpahkan cairan setengah padat itu ke dalam salah satu tabung reaksi kimia yang berukuran kecil. Dia mengarahkan tabung reaksi tersebut ke arah sorot lampu yang semakin meredup, dan mencermati cairan berwarna merah darah tersebut._

_Tiba-tiba, pintu dari ruangan tersebut—laboratorium universitas—terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki bersurai pirang dengan alisnya yang khas. Lelaki bersurai pirang dengan poni yang ditegakkan tadi—yang sudah selesai membuat suatu penemuan—langsung terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut._

"_Arthur?" ujarnya lirih. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Lelaki bernama Arthur itu hanya menarik senyum licik sambil berdecih._

"_Tch, malah bertanya. Harusnya akulah yang menanyakan kegiatanmu," Kata Arthur. "Willem van Bosch."_

_Lelaki bernama Willem tersebut segera menyembunyikan penemuannya di dalam saku celananya._

"_Itu sama sekali tak penting untuk kau ketahui." Kata Willem dingin._

_Dia mematikan lampu sorot laboratorium, melepas jubah laboratorium dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu masuk. dia berjalan keluar dari ruang laboratorium tersebut dan melewati Arthur begitu saja. Namun, Arthur tak tiggal diam. dia segera mencegat Willem._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di lab barusan?" kata Arthur dengan nada tak sabaran. "Jangan bilang kau telah menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa."_

_Willem diam. ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Kalau ia memberitahukannya, maka bisa saja Arthur merampok penemuannya—atau dengan kata lain, _jatuh ke tangan yang salah_._

"_Sudah kubilang, itu tidak penting bagi—"_

_Belum saja Willem menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Arthur telah merebut penemuannya dari saku celananya. Arthur tersenyum licik, sambil menggoynag-goyangkan tabung reaksi kimia tersebut—dengan tujuan mengejek Willem._

"_Aku mendapatkannya, calon ilmuwan _freak_!"_

_Kemudian Arthur menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam seiring terdengarnya tawa licik miliknya. Willem hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat ia berdiri, karena ia melihat—_

—bahwa sedikit dari cairan yang ada di tabung reaksi tersebut menetes ke arah seekor anjing yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di bawah sebuah pohon.

.

.

.

Stay Alive

Dystopian AU, Suspense, Science Fiction (Sci-Fi), Gore

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik kami. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik kami sepenuhnya dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun melalui cerita ini._

—

Chapter 1

—

.

.

.

Di sebuah kelas pagi yang ada di jurusan kedokteran semester 5 …

Sebuah koran pagi tergeletak di atas meja guru. Alfred F. Jones—seorang lelaki berkacamata dan bersurai _dirty blond—_yang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan di pagi hari ini, merasa tertarik untuk sekadar melihat-lihat berita di koran tersebut.

"Nat, kita baca koran yuk." Kata Alfred, menyenggol seorang perempuan bersurai platinum yang duduk di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan sinis,

"Hah? Baca koran? Yang benar saja kau ini." kata gadis bernama Natalia Arlovskaya itu. "Kau kan jarang sekali membaca, apalagi membaca koran. Membaca ulang essay buatanmu sendiri pun kau tak mau."

"Tapi aku lagi tertarik, nih. Entah kenapa." Kata Alfred. "Ayolah Nat~~ mumpung ada korannya di meja guru, tuh~~ambilkan dong~~"

Alfred merengek-rengek kepada Natalia sambil menarik-narik ujung _hoodie_ Natalia. Mau tidak mau, Natalia menuruti keinginan anak yang satu ini—kalau tak mau mendengar rengekannya yang maut itu. Natalia pun menyerahkan koran tersebut kepada Alfred. Ternyata itu adalah koran hari ini.

"Yuk, kita baca!" kata Alfred, menarik tangan Natalia, bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya ikut membaca koran itu juga. Dasar anak kecil, batin Natalia.

"Tak mau, baca saja sendiri." Kata Natalia.

Alfred hanya tertawa, dan membaca koran tersebut sendirian. Natalia memperhatikan wajah Alfred. Wajah Alfred tampak sangat serius saat membaca salah satu dari berita yang ada di koran itu. Setelah selesai membaca berita tersebut, ekspresinya yang awalnya serius berganti dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Natalia langsung bingung ketika melihat perubahan eskpresi yang drastis tersebut. Dan, setelah itu Alfred juga berteriak histeris dan heboh,

"_OH MY GOD_! _WTF_!" dan membuat seisi kelas melihat ke arahnya dan ke arah Natalia. tapi, Natalia segera mengisyaratkan agar teman-teman sekelasnya segera mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka berdua.

"Al … kau kenapa?" kata Natalia dengan lirih. Alfred menengok ke arah Natalia dengan sangat pelan, dan mengeluarkan suara yang horor dan lirih.

"Nat … coba lihat berita ini."

Natalia segera merebut koran tersebut dari tangan Alfred dan membaca sebuah berita yang dimaksud Alfred. Berita tersebut menjadi _headline_ koran hari ini, dan berjudul: "Penemuan Mayat dan Bangkai Anjing dengan Cairan Misterius di Kota Europist". Dengan membaca judulnya saja, Natalia sudah merasakan bahwa berita ini mengerikan. Apalagi dengan melihat nama Kota Europist—nama kota yang mereka tinggali sekarang—disebut di dalam judul berita tersebut. Natalia pun mulai membaca berita tersebut dengan cepat.

Isi berita tersebut ternyata mengerikan, dan pantas saja membuat Alfred ketakutan—bahkan seorang Natalia yang biasanya adalah seorang perempuan pemberani juga ketakutan saat membaca berita tersebut. Isi beritanya adalah:

"_Baru saja ditemukan (04/01/20) mayat yang mengambang di dekat sungai yang berada tak jauh dari Universitas Harvoxt. Mayat tersebut berjenis kelamin lelaki, dan diduga tewas akibat kekurangan darah sekaligus kehabisan napas saat tenggelam di sungai. Petugas forensik menemukan beberapa luka gigitan dan cabikan hewan buas di bagian tubuh vital dari mayat tersebut, yang diduga membuat mayat kekurangan darah. Dan, di samping mayat tersebut ditemukan pula bangkai seekor anjing yang diduga kuat telah melukai sang mayat lelaki. Kemudian, petugas forensik kembali menemukan hal janggal pada bangkai anjing tersebut: darahnnya telah terkontaminasi sebuah cairan kimia aneh yang berwarna serupa dengan darah. Ungkap para petugas forensik, cairan tersebut meresap dari kulit anjing kemudian masuk dan mengalir bersama darah anjing dan diperkirakan telah membuat anjing tersebut menjadi buas. Dan, cairan tersebut juga ditemukan pada mayat lelaki tersebut dengan kadar yang rendah. Cairan tersebut masih misterius, dan membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya; apakah yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Apakah cairan tersebut bisa menular? Dan … adakah sebuah konspirasi mengenai kasus ini?_

Natalia menaruh kembali koran tersebut ke atas meja guru dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan dan sedikit pucat. Alfred yang masih ketakutan dan pucat, segera menanyai Natalia mengenai berita tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Nat?" kata Alfred. "Kau takut juga, kan?"

"Begitulah. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa lokasi penemuan mayat itu adalah di Kota Europist, kota kita. Kemudian, dekat sekali dengan Universitas Harvoxt, universitas kita ini …" kata Natalia. "Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi? Apakah soal cairan itu memang benar-benar ada?"

"Entahlah … tapi aku—" kata Alfred.

Tapi, belum saja ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang lelaki albino bermata rubi tiba-tiba melompat ke arah mereka dan mengejutkan mereka.

"HAI ALFRED! HAI NATALIA! TUMBEN PAGI-PAGI SUDAH PUCAT!" seru lelaki bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt itu.

Natalia menarik napas panjang dan menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan mengerikan, sementara Alfred hampir terjungkang dari kursinya. Gilbert hanya tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kedua temannya itu.

"Kesesesese! Baru dikejutkan begitu, reaksinya sudah begini. Apalagi kalau lebih dari ini! Kesesesesese!" kata Gilbert.

"Itu tidak patut untuk ditertawakan, albino stress. Kalau kami jantungan, bisa-bisa kau yang kami wasiatkan untuk menggali kuburan kami." Kata Natalia.

"Ah, ya … maaf, maaf! Dan, kenapa sih kalian sudah kelihatan pucat pagi ini? Kalian belum makan, ya?" kata Gilbert.

"Bukan, tapi karena … membaca berita yang ada di koran pagi hari ini." kata Natalia, sambil menunjuk koran tadi yang ia taruh begitu saja di atas meja guru.

Gilbert yang tertarik, segera mengambil koran tersebut, dan membacanya dengan saksama. Alfred dan Natalia menunggu Gilbert selesai membacanya dengan tidak sabaran, karena Gilbert lama sekali membacanya. Mereka ingin cepat melihat reaksi Gilbert yang biasanya berlebihan itu.

Setelah selesai membacanya, benar saja. Gilbert langsung—

"_MEIN GOTT_! Apa yang kubaca barusan?! Itu mengerikan! Mengerikaaaaaan!" seru Gilbert. Seisi kelas kembali memperhatikan Gilbert, Natalia, dan Alfred secara bergantian dan memasang pandangan mengintimidasi.

Natalia menelan ludah. Alfred tersenyum pahit. Gilbert tersenyum kecut. Mereka bertiga ketakutan dan pucat. Diantara keheningan yang mengisi mereka bertiga, Natalia pun membuka mulut. Tapi, belum saja ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata, tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka dibuka paksa. Seorang gadis berwajah Asia dengan surai hitam panjang dan bunga melati yang terselip di rambutnya berdiri dengan anggun di depan pintu mereka. Wajahnya yang cantik menampakkan guratan-guratan kecemasan dan ketakutan. Intinya, wajahnya sekarang sangat suram.

"Ehm, selamat pagi …" ujarnya dengan suara lirih. Seisi kelas memandang ke arah pintu secara bersamaan, "… Saya Kirana Rahayu, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran semester akhir."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia menarik napas sebentar—sepertinya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sementara itu, teman-teman sekelas Natalia, Alfred, dan Gilbert—terutama yang lelaki—mulai berbisik-bisik ketika melihat ada kakak tingkat yang cantik tiba-tiba mendatangi kelas mereka dengan wajah yang suram seperti itu.

"Apakah kalian kenal dengan Willem van Bosch?" kata Kirana.

Beberapa mahasiswa ada yang mengangguk—tanda bahwa mereka mengenal Willem, dan beberapa mahasiswa ada juga yang menggeleng—tanda bahwa mereka tak mengenal Willem. Alfred dan Natalia ikut mengangguk, karena Willem selalu satu sekolah dengannya sejak SMP, SMA, sampai sekarang. Gilbert hanya melongo karena ia tak mengenal Willem.

"Apakah kalian melihatnya pagi ini?" kata Kirana. Dia berbicara dengan nada yang amat cemas, seperti seorang ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya yang tak pulang tiga hari ini.

Semuanya menggeleng. Termasuk Gilbert, Natalia dan Alfred.

"Oh ya Tuhan …" kata Kirana. Nada bicaranya benar-benar cemas, dan seperti ingin menangis.

Kemudian ada salah satu mahasiswi yang memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan apakah yang terjadi kepada orang bernama Willem itu dan mengapa Kirana sangat mencemaskannya.

"Memangnya … ada apa dengan orang yang bernama Willem itu?"

"Ah … dia—" Kirana sudah ingin mengatakan alasannya, tapi ia menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu mencemaskan orang bernama Willem itu, sampai ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena kehilangan kata-kata.

Namun, saat Kirana telah merangkai kata-kata untuk mengatakan alasannya, sebuah teriakan seorang perempuan memecah keheningan di lantai dua kampus ini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sontak semua mahasiswa yang berada di lantai dua gempar. Mereka berlarian keluar kelas untuk mencari sumber teriakan histeris yang menyayat hati itu, termasuk Gilbert, Natalia dan Alfred. Saat berlari keluar, Alfred turut menyeret Kirana untuk segera ikut mencari asal suara. Bahkan, sampai-sampai mereka melihat ada mahasiswa dari lantai satu dan tiga yang juga ikut menuju lantai dua hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan, yang berada di lantai empat, lima, dan enam tak mendengar yang terjadi dan mereka tak bereaksi apapun.

Mereka semua gempar, ketika menemukan seorang perempuan dari jurusan kedokteran semester 5 yang pingsan di lantai dekat tangga naik ke lantai tiga sekaligus turun ke lantai satu. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya memegang pisau bedah yang berlumuran darah. Badannya begitu pucat, sesuatu yang kental seperti air liur namun berwarna merah darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

Semuanya langsung tidak enak melihat perempuan tersebut. Mereka bingung, apakah mereka harus membantu perempuan itu atau sebaliknya—karena pikiran mereka sedang kacau dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi di saat genting seperti ini. Bahkan, ada beberapa mahasiswa yang bernyali ciut langsung muntah di tempat ketika melihat kondisi perempuan tersebut. Tapi, untung saja ada salah satu mahasiswa yang pikirannya masih jernih dan langsung memanggil petugas kesehatan secepat mungkin. Gilbert, Natalia, Alfred, dan Kirana hanya terdiam menyaksikan semuanya. Mereka bertiga—kecuali Kirana, segera mengingat soal berita yang barusan mereka baca dan berusaha menghubungkannya dengan kejadian ini. Sementara itu, Kirana malah meningat soal Willem.

Saat para petugas kesehatan ingin membawa perempuan tersebut menuju UKS menggunakan tandu, tiba-tiba perempuan itu terbangun. Matanya membelalak, mulutnya setengah terbuka dan masih mengeluarkan cairan yang seperti darah itu. Dia melompat dari tandu, dan berdiri dengan tubuh yang bungkuk. Beberapa golongan mahasiswa berlarian untuk kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing, dan beberapa golongan mahasiswa lainnya hanya mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak dari perempuan aneh itu, termasuk Gilbert, Natalia, Alfred, dan Kirana.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

Perempuan tersebut berteriak histeris, kemudian menyerang siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Dia menghunuskan pisau bedahnya kemana saja, tidak peduli bahwa itu hanya akan membelah udara tanpa korban luka. Ia benar-benar mengamuk, seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan. Para mahasiswa histeris dan berlarian ke sana kemari. Darah yang ada di pisau bedah tersebut terciprat kemana-mana, termasuk juga cairan merah darah misterius yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. Badannya semakin pucat, kelakuannya semakin membuat orang ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, pisau bedahnya menancap di perut salah satu mahasiswa yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mahasiswa tersebut tumbang, dan badannya langsung memucat serta cairan merah darah yang sama langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Para mahasiswa makin histeris.

Semuanya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah: Kita harus selamat sekarang!

Tapi, ada empat orang yang tidak berpikir seperti itu—Gilbert, Natalia, Alfred, dan Kirana. Mereka masih berpikir secara ilmiah dan mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan: Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada perempuan itu? Apakah dia mempunyai suatu penyakit misterius sehingga bersikap seperti itu? Lalu, kenapa dia tidak mati—minimal hanya koma atau pingsan dalam waktu lama—walaupun kehabisan banyak darah? Kemudian, kenapa korbannya langsung tumbang begitu—padahal tidak disertang di bagian vital? Apa jangan-jangan, perempuan itu—

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

Hai, salam kenal! Kami adalah Jo dan Nes~~ Kami membuat fanfic ini secara bergantian—namun idenya masih dicampur-campur antara ide kami berdua. Jo adalah author yang menulis chapter ganjil, dan Nes adalah author yang menulis chapter genap.

Jadi, yang menulis chapter ini adalah Jo—dengan bantuan dari Nes juga. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fanfic debut kami ini? Apakah _suspense_-nya sudah mulai terasa? Apakah kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Ini baru chapter satu. Nanti, chapter selanjutnya pasti akan lebih seru! Hahay!

Nah, sekian. Review jika berminat, ya~~ Review Anda akan sangat berguna bagi kami~~


	2. Chapter 2

**STAY ALIVE**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**M**

**Sci-Fi / Suspense**

_**("Sebuah virus aneh mulai menyebar di kota Europist. Virus tersebut dimulai dari korban yang berjatuhan di Universitas Harvoxt, yaitu Universitas tempat Natalia dan yang lainnya belajar. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini? Akankah Natalia dan yang lainnya dapat bertahan hidup dari virus yang membayahakan itu?")**_

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

Buruk dan gila. Itulah yang bisa menjadi deskripsi tentang kejadian ini. bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berteriak di tangga dan terjatuh. Di mulutnya keluar sebuah cairan berwarna merah darah yang kental seperti air liur. Ditangan kirinya juga ada sebuah pisau bedah. Saat ingin di bawa ke UKS, wanita itu malah bangun dan berdiri. Berteriak-teriak dengan mata yang melotot dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Pisau bedah yang ada di tangan kirinya juga terus diayunkannya. Dia sangat mirip dengan Zombie gila yang sering Gilbert lihat di Film.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Alfred bertanya dengan pelan kearah Gilbert.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia kerasukan oleh Roh Jahat?" Kata Gilbert sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Gil, cobalah berfikir secara logis." Bisik Natalya.

"Hm ... Mungkin dia terkena sebuah virus?" Gilbert berkata dengan ragu.

"Virus? OH IYA!" Kata Alfred sambil menepuk pundak Gilbert. Natalya langsung menatap Alfred dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ingat 'kan, tentang virus aneh yang menyebar di kota kita? Yang baru-baru ini beritanya ada di Koran." Kata Alfred. Natalya dan Gilbert mengangguk.

"Kau benar, Al! Wanita itu pasti terkena virus mematikan itu!" Natalya menatap Alfred dengan tatapan aku-bangga-padamu.

"GRAAAAAH!" Belum sempat Alfred membalas tatapan Natalya, wanita itu sudah berteriak dan mendekat kearah para mahasiswa. Para mahasiswa berlarian takut, namun Gilbert, Natalya, Alfred dan Kirana—yang baru disadari terus ada di belakang mereka masih diam di tempat itu.

"Sepertinya dia mulai mencari mangsa .." Bisik Natalya kepada Alfred. Alfred mengangguk. Ditatapnya wanita gila itu dengan teliti. Matanya terus bergerak-gerak seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Tangan kirinya meremas kuat pisau bedah yang tajam itu, dan cairan merah seperti liur itu semakin lama semakin banyak.

"ARGH!" Wanita itu kembali berteriak, membuat Natalya dan lainnya terkejut. Pisau bedah yang ada di tangan kirinya terangkat. Matanya berhenti bergerak—

—dan menatap Kirana dengan tajam.

"Dia menatap Kirana .." Kata Alfred.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Natalya bingung.

Belum sempat Alfred menjawab, wanita itu sudah berlari kencang menuju Kirana—yang berada di belakang Alfred dan lainnya. Langsung saja Alfred menarik Natalya dan Gilbert untuk menjauh.

"GRAAAAAH!" Wanita itu segera mengayunkan pisaunya kearah Kirana. Untung saja Kirana bisa menghindar.

"K-kumohon ... J-jangan aku ... J-jangan aku ..." Kata Kirana memohon, walaupun dia tahu kalau sebenarnya itu tak berguna. Air matanya menggenang, dia ingin menangis. Dia selalu mengucapkan kata Willem di dalam hatinya, berharap kalau Willem datang dan menolongnya.

"GRAAAAAH!" Wanita itu mengacungkan pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Ditatapnya Kirana yang menangis, seringai tercipta dari mulutnya. Cairan merah darah itu semakin banyak.

_"Will, maafkan aku ..."_

Pisau itu mulai mengayun. Kirana sudah pasrah, dia ingin menghindar, namun kakinya tak mau bergerak. Semua tubuhnya kaku. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah pasrah.

JRASH!

.

.

.

.

"U-ukh ..."

"Kirana? Kau sudah bangun?" Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut _Spike_ dan mata _Zamrud_ segera berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Gadis itu sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Kau sedang ada di UKS. Tadi kau pingsan karena _Shock_." Kata lelaki itu.

"Siapa yang membawaku?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku." Lelaki itu kembali menjawab.

"Ah, terima ka—" Ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat melihat siapa sosok lelaki yang bersamanya.

"W-Willem? Willem?!" Kirana langsung bangun dari ranjang UKS, "Kau Willem?"

"Ya, ini aku." Kata Willem setengah bingung.

Grep!

"Kau kemana saja?!" Rasa bingung Willem makin bertambah saat Kirana tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dan menangis.

"Aku dari laboratorium, Kirana. Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Willem.

"A-aku khawatir .." Kirana masih menangis.

"Oh, aku tidak ada pagi ini saja kau sudah begini. Apalagi kalau aku pergi selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Jangan pergi lagi!" Kirana makin mempererat pelukan mereka. Willem yang kasihan membalas pelukan sahabat-atau mungkin lebih-nya itu.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah ada disini." Kata Willem sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tadi apa yang terjadi, Will?" Kirana bertanya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tadi kau ingin dibunuh oleh wanita gila itu. Qntung saja ku datang. Jadi kau kuselamatkan dengan cara menusuk wanita itu menggunakan pisau-tepat di lehernya. Kau harus berterima kasih .."

"Huh, kau itu bekerja dengan pamrih! Harusnya kau itu ikhlas, dong!" Kata Kirana.

"Masih untung kau kuselamatan." Kata Willem ketus.

"Tch! Iya deh, terima kasih, wahai tuan Willem van Bosch!" Kata Kirana. Willem hanya mendengus kecil.

Klek!

Pintu dibuka. Gilbert, Natalya dan Alfred masuk. Namun ...

"CEPAT LARI! ORANG-ORANG YANG TERKENA VIRUS ITU MENGEJAR KITA!" Alfred berteriak. Willem terkejut. Segera dia bantu Kirana untuk berdiri dan berlari ke jendela.

Ratusan. Ribuan. Orang-orang yang tertular virus itu sedang ada di Universitas mereka.

"Ini gila .." Willem bergumam.

"Bagaimana ini?! Hei rambut Tulip! Kau punya ide?" Natalya bertanya pada Willem. Willem tampak berfikir.

"Ah!" Willem menatap mereka semua, "Ada yang tahu pintu keluar selain pintu utama?" Tanyanya.

"Aku!" Alfred mengangkat tangan, "Aku pernah keluar dari sana. Itu ada di ruang Klub Cheerleader yang ada di ujung." Kata Alfred.

"Baiklah, siapkan barang kalian. Kita keluar lewat sana." Kata Willem.

"Tapi, Will, bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu ada di depan pintu keluarnya?" Tanya Kirana.

"Kalau begitu kita harus singkirkan mereka." Kata Willem.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Gilbert dan Alfred bertanya serempak.

"Bunuh mereka."

Oh, sepertinya hidup mereka akan berubah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Gilbert. Alfred mengangguk. Ditatapnya pintu besi yang penuh karat itu. Di ruang Cheerleader ini memang terdapat di ujung koridor. Memang pas untuk membuat pintu keluar.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, buka." Kata Willem.

"Err ... Pintu ini terkunci. Yang memegang kuncinya adalah Sir Ludwig." Kata Alfred.

"_WTF!_ Bagaimana ini?!" Kata Natalya.

"Dobrak saja!" Kata Kirana. Semua memandang Kirana.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Kirana.

"Kau pintar!" Kata Gilbert sambil menepuk pundak Kirana.

Semuanya sudah bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu karatan itu. Namun sepertinya, Gilbert dan Alfred terlalu berlebihan. Mereka seperti petinju, mengayunkan kepalan tangan mereka kesana-kemari.

"_WTF .."_ Semua _Sweatdrop_.

"Oke, kuhitung sampai 3, kita dobrak sama-sama." Kata Willem. Semua mengangguk.

"1 ... 2 ... 3!"

BRAAAK!

Pintu itu hancur seketika. Willem segera menyuruh yang lain untuk berlari pergi, kalau-kalau orang-orang gila itu mendengar suara debuman dari pintu tadi dan berjalan kesini.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Kirana.

"Ke Rumah kalian yang paling dekat!" Kata Willem.

"Rumahku paling dekat!" Kata Gilbert.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke Rumahmu." Kata Willem. Gilbert mengangguk dan menunjukkan jalan. Mereka berlari cukup kencang ..

_tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya mereka hanya memperdekat jarak dengan Orang-orang gila itu .._

.

.

.

.

"Rumahmu menjijikkan, Gil." Kata Natalya sambil memandang jijik keadaan Rumah itu. Ya, rumah itu memang sangat menjijikkan. Baju dan celana bertebaran dimana-mana, kantong sampah berada di pojok ruangan, kaus kaki berada di atas TV, dan lainnya.

"Kesesesese~~~ Kalau begitu, bersihkan saja Rumahku agar tak menjijikkan lagi!~" Kata Gilbert dan langsung mendapat tamparan.

"Aku bukan pembantumu, bodoh." Kata Natalya.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanya Alfred.

"Tunggu sampai mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan kita." Kata Willem.

"Tapi bukankah mereka memang tidak mengetahui keberadaan kita saat ini?"

"Ya, tapi mereka berada di sekitar sini." Kata Willem. Semua memandang Willem taj percaya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Apa kalian tadi mendengar, dari semua langkah lari kita, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang lambat dan diseret. Itu pasti mereka. Mungkin mereka sedang menunggu kita atau mendapatkan mangsa di tempat lain di sekitar sini, jadi mereka tidak ke sini. Tapi, setelah mangsa mereka habis atau mereka kelelahan menunggu, mereka akn segera menuju ke tempat kita."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kuat dan bisa mendobrak pintu ini?"

"Kita pergi lagi. Ke rumah siapapun. Jika disana sudah tidak aman, maka kita aka pergi lagi. Terus begitu sampai kita menuju hutan."

"HUTAN?! KENAPA HARUS HUTAN?!" Teriak Alfred.

"Karena hanya hutan tempat yang paling aman. Tetapi, selama perjalanan kita akan berlatih bertarung. Aku bisa mengajari kalian cara bertarung. Tapi menurutku ... kau, wanita berambut silver, tidak perlu berlatih." Kata Willem sambil menunjuk ke arah Natalya.

"Panggil Natalya. Kenapa aku tak usah berlatih?"

"Karena aku tahu kalau kau juara pertandingan bela diri." Kata Willem. Natalya terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Natalya.

"Yah, aku menonton pertandingannya." Kata Willem santai.

"Oh, begitu ... Ah, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya Natalya.

"Willem. Willem van Bosch. Dari Belanda. Salam kenal." Kata Willem.

"Oh, aku Alfred F. Jones! Salam kenal, Will!" Alfred berkata dengan riang.

"Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt! Lelaki paling _Awesome_ sejagat raya! Kesesesese~~~~" Kata Gilbert. Semua memandangnya aneh.

"Ah, Willem. Apa kau ... Kekasih Kirana?" Tanya Natalya. Willem membelalakkan matanya sekitar 8 detik, lalu berusaha kembali normal. Sedangkan Kirana, dia menjadi tersedak air mineral miliknya.

"T-tentu saja dia bukan kekasihku! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya?!" Kirana langsung menjawab dengan ketus.

"Tapi ... Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Itu menurut kalian! Aku sama sekali tidak berpacaran dengan orang berambut tulip seperti dia!" Kata Kirana.

"Hei, jangan hina rambutku." Kata Willem sinis.

"Tapi rambutmu memang cocok untuk dihina!" Jawab Kirana tak kalah sinis.

Willem ingin sekali menjawab perkataan Kirana, namun tidak jadi karena pintu mereka tiba-tiba didobrak.

"GRAAAAAH!"

"Oh, tidak ..." Alfred menutup mulutnya.

"Tch! Mereka sudah tahu! Baiklah, semuanya! Ini pelajaran awal kalian! Bunuh dia dengan benda yang ada di dekat kalian!" Kata Willem. Semua terkejut, namun menyetujui.

Natalya mengambil pisau dapur yang kebetulan dia lihat sewaktu melihat-lihat Rumah Gilbert. Sedangkan Alfred mengambil kipas angin rusak yang ada di sebelah kakinya.

_"Beruntung Gilbert adalah orang yang menjijikkan .."_

"Baiklah, semu—Gil, apa yang kau lakukan?" Willem memandang Gilbert heran. Sedari tadi Gilbert hanya diam mematung memandang Orang gila itu.

"A-aku ... Aku tidak bisa ..."

"Hah? Kau kenapa, Gil?" Willem mencoba mendekati Gilbert.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHNYA! TIDAK!" Gilbert menjadi histeris. Semua terkejut. Willem memandang Gilbert aneh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa membunuhnya?"

"D-dia ..."

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

Kecepetan, ya? Aneh, ya? Mohon maaf, deh. Saya tahu kok EYD sama alurnya berantakan, gak kayak chap satu yang ditulis oleh Jo ._.

Hai, perkenalkan, kami Jo dan Nes! Saya Nes ~ Saya yang nulis chapter 2, 4, 6, dan seterusnya di FanFic ini. Jadi, mohon maklumi jika di chapter genap EYD dan Alurnya sangat-sangat aneh dan berantakan~

Sip deh, see you next chap! Jaa~

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE?


	3. Chapter 3

" … adalah Sir—ah, bukan! Dia adalah _bruder_!" seru Gilbert dengan nada bergetar.

Mereka berempat—Willem, Kirana, Alfred, dan Natalia bisa melihat kalau wajah Gilbert memucat dan tangannya gemetaran. Namun, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Gilbert, sementara sang zombie dengan rambut yang klimis itu berusaha untuk membuka pintu rumah Gilbert yang mereka kunci dan mereka halangi dengan beberapa perabotan rumah milik Gilbert.

Willem segera mencerna kata-kata Gilbert, dan untung saja bahasa Belanda—bahasa ibunya—adalah bahasa yang masih serumpun dengan bahasa Jerman. Jadi, ia masih mengerti apa yang dikatakan Gilbert. Yaitu, dia menyatakan bahwa zombie yang ingin merangsek masuk ke dalam rumah Gilbert adalah … saudara laki-lakinya (_bruder_).

"Tunggu, Gilbert. Berarti … itu saudara laki-lakimu? Alias … Sir Ludwig?" kata Willem, setengah kaget.

"Ya!" kata Gilbert. "Dia lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku, dan aku sering kelepasan memanggilnya kakak saat dia sedang mengajar di kelas kami ... "

Semuanya terperangah. Jadi … selama ini, Sir ludwig—dosen yang galak itu—adalah kakak dari manusia se-ekstrem Gilbert? Wow, sulit dipercaya. Dan anehnya,di tengah keheningan itu Alfred malah bertepuk tangan sambil mengatakan "kau hebat" atau semacamnya.

"Kau serius, Gilbert?" kata Kirana, bertanya lagi karena ia kurang yakin.

"Iya! Aku serius!"

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Gilbert terbuka dan mengejutkan mereka berlima. Perabotan yang menghalangi pintu tersebut berhamburan kemana-mana karena pintu tersebut terbuka dengan keras. Di sana, berdiri seorang 'zombie' yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk memasuki rumah Gilbert Ya, zombie itu benar-benar seorang Sir Ludwig—kakak laki-laki Gilbert.

Mereka berlima mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap zombie itu.

"GRAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

Stay Alive

Dystopian AU, Suspense, Science Fiction (Sci-Fi), Gore

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik kami. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik kami sepenuhnya dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun melalui cerita ini._

—

Chapter 3

—

.

.

.

Sir Ludwig mendekati mereka berlima. Dia berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah mereka. Cairan merah seperti darah terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Bahunya turut meneteskan darah—sepertinya itu bekas sayatan pisau. Gilbert menelan ludah.

_Apa benar ini kakakku?_

Dengan berani Natalia menyerangnya duluan. Dia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah kepala Sir Ludwig. Kalau pisaunya menancap di sana, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah pembalasan dendam dan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Natalia—karena dia dan Alfred sering menjadi sasaran empuk dari ceramahnya Sir Ludwig.

Namun, pisau Natalia tak menancap di sana dengan sukses—melainkan hanya melukai pelipisnya karena Sir Ludwig dengan cepat menghalangi pisau Natalia dengan pisau daging miliknya. Natalia tiba-tiba mundur selangkah karena Sir Ludwig malah mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Natalia. Saat pisau itu hampir menyentuh leher Natalia dan Natalia tak bisa berkutik lagi karena pisaunya terjatuh, tiba-tiba sebuah kipas angin rusak melayang begitu saja dan menghantam wajah Sir Ludwig dengan hebohnya.

"YUHUUU! KENA!" teriak seorang lelaki heboh di belakang Natalia—Alfred.

Sir Ludwig tumbang untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Mereka mengira bahwa dia sudah benar-benar mati. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sir Ludwig berdiri lagi, seolah tak terjatdi apa-apa—padahal hidungnya sudah hampir patah akibat dihantam kipas angin yang dilempar Alfred tadi. Setelah bangkit, ia berlari ke arah Natalia dan yang lainnya dan menerjang mereka.

Dan yang kena sial untuk kedua kalinya adalah Kirana. Tangan Kirana dapat diraih oleh Sir Ludwig. Kirana meronta, namun tak dapat melepaskan diri karena cengkeraman Sir Ludwig amat kuat. Willem sudah siap siaga dengan sebuah pisau dan pistol yang tersimpan rapi di sakunya. Saat Willem sudah hampir menebas leher zombie tersebut, tangan Kirana yang bebas meraih sebuah palu yang ada di dekatnya. Palu itu ia ayunkan ke arah kepala Sir Ludwig dan _bingo_, palu tersebut membuat Sir Ludwig melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mundur beberapa langkah karena kesakitan. Darah mulai merembes dari bagian kepala yang luka akibat dihantam palu Kirana tersebut. Gilbert hanya diam tak bisa berkutik—karena dia masih syok kalau kakaknya terkena virus itu dan dilukai seperti itu.

Tetapi Sir Ludwig masih hidup dan bangkit kembali. Ternyata dia sangat kuat. Dilukai bagaimana pun akan tetap bangkit dan menyerang mereka. Sir Ludwig kini mengincar siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Dia menghunuskan pisaunya ke sembarang arah, dan ternyata pisau tersebut mengenai bahu Willem. Darah segar mulai merembes dari luka yang cukup besar tersebut. Kirana yang masih belum terlalu 'bersahabat' dengan darah—meskipun ia adalah mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran—benar-benar syok melihat darah Willem tersebut.

"Wi-Willem! Kau tak apa-apa?!" seru Kirana cemas serta panik, dan ia mulai berbicara terbata-bata. "Ba-banyak sekali darah yang mengalir di bahumu!"

"Tak apa, tenang saja." kata Willem tenang, sambil memegangi bahunya. Namun tetap saja, beberapa kali ia meringis karena luka tersebut ia rasa cukup sakit. Pisau yang ia pegang terjatuh, karena ia mencengkeram bahunya yang terluka dengan sangat kuat.

Melihat Willem yang tersiksa seperti itu, Kirana segera memegang palunya dengan erat. Ia siap menyerang Sir Ludwig kapan pun ia mau—dengan tujuan membalas perbuatan Ludwig yang telah melukai WIllem. Dan kesempatan pun muncul di hadapan Kirana. Sir Ludwig berbalik kepada Kirana, siap menebas tangannya—setelah puas membuat Natalia dan Alfred mendapat luka di tangan dan kaki. Kirana sempat menghindar, walaupun tangan kirinya sedikit tersayat pisau tersebut. Kirana bergeser sedikit, kemudian mengayunkan palunya. Palunya hampir saja mengenai kepala Sir Luddwig—untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, sebuah tangan menarik tangan Kirana. Kirana berbalik, ternyata sang empunya tangan adalah Gilbert.

"Gil?!" kata Kirana, sedikit geram karena aksinya terpotong.

"Aku saja," kata Gilbert. Rupanya ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk menghentikan Sir Ludwig—karena ia melihat teman-temannya telah terkena luka-luka yang cukup parah akibat perlakuan kakaknya.

Gilbert mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang ada di laci mejanya dan menodongkannya pada Sir Ludwig. Entah kenapa, Sir Ludwig diam tak bergerak—masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tangan Gilbert mulai bergetar, dan mata pisau tersebut ia tempelkan pada leher Sir Ludwig yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan darah itu.

"Kau sudah melukai teman-temanku, _bruder_." Kata Gilbert dengan dingin. Semuanya terpana menyaksikan Gilbert yang seperti ini. "Biarpun kau kakakku, aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu sekarang."

Mata pisau itu semakin menempel pada leher Sir Ludwig dan hampir merobek kulitnya. Pada saat Gilbert sudah benar-benar yakin untuk membunuh kakaknya itu dengan cara menebas lehernya, tiba-tiba—

BRUGH! 

—Sir Ludwig jatuh dengan sendirinya, padahal Gilbert belum melukainya sama sekali. Gilbert memperhatikan bagian belakang leher Sir Ludwig yang telah terjatuh ke lantai. Ada sebuah sayatan besar melintang di sana. Sepertinya, ia kenal betul dengan benda yang digunakan untuk menyayat leher Sir Ludwig tersebut. Kepalanya segera mendongak, menghadap lurus ke depan.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan beberapa helai bunga oranye di atas telinga kanannya berdiri di sana dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Ia memegang sebuah pedang anggar yang telah berlumuran darah. Mata zamrudnya menatap geli ke arah Gilbert. Gilbert segera sadar bahwa perempuan tersebut adalah—

"Elizaveta?"

"Yap~~ Ada apa, Tuan?" kata perempuan yang bernama Elizaveta Herdevary tersebut. Dia melangkah maju, mendekati Gilbert dan menendang mayat Sir Ludwig dengan begitu saja. Dia tiba-tiba tertawa lepas di hadapan Gilbert, dan membiarkan empat orang lain di belakang mereka kebingungan.

"Ahahahaha! Zombie yang seperti itu saja lambat! Benar-benar memalukan! Dasar albino! Ahahahaha!" kata Elizaveta, mengejek Gilbert.

"Aku pasti sudah menebas lehernya kalau kau tak datang!"

"Huh, lucu sekali. Aku menyaksikan semuanya dari awal, tahu. Dari saat zombie itu masuk, kalian melakukan perlawanan, kemudian pada saat kau maju untuk membunuhnya. Karena aku tak tahan, aku yang sedar tdai berdiri di balik pintu utama segera masuk dan menebas lehernya. Beres." Kata Elizaveta.

Seuanya tercengang. Jadi Elizaveta berada di sana sejak awal?

"Hei perempuan aneh, kenapa sejak awal kau tidak membantu kami?!" kata Natalia, memarahi Elizaveta. Kalau seandainya perempuan yang kuat ini juga ikut melawan Sir Ludwig, mereka akan cepat membunuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Gilbert membunuh kakaknya sendiri." Kata Elizaveta. "Tapi ternyata aku juga yang membunuhnya."

Melihat perbincangan yang semakin jauh semakin kacau itu, Willem segera memotong pembicaraan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, sekarang mari kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi. aku keluar sebentar untuk memastikan apakah di luar aman atau tidak." kata Willem—masih dengan tangannya terluka itu. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu depan yang sudah rusak akibat Sir Ludwig tadi. Ia melongok ke luar sebentar, untuk memastikan apakah keadaan di luar aman.

"Bagaimana, William?" kata Alfred. Natalya menyenggol Alfred.

"Namanya Willem, bodoh. Bukan William. Untuk sementara, tinggalkan dulu ingatanmu yang payah itu." kata Natalia, setengah berbisik.

Tak berapa lama, Willem kembali ke arah mereka. Wajahnya tampak berubah menjadi wajah yang seperti—ketakutan?

"Bagaimana, Willem?" kata Kirana, masih cemas.

"Keadaan di luar sana sangat buruk." Kata Willem lirih. "Sudah banyak zombie yang berkeliaran di luar. Sebaiknya kita keluar lewat pintu yang lain. Hei, kau punya pintu lain di rumah ini? Pintu darurat, misalnya."

"Tentu! Ayo, ikuti aku!" kata Gilbert. Semua pun mengikuti Gilbert yang berjalan menuju salah satu pojok rumahnya yang mengerikan itu.

Di salah satu pojok rumah tersebut, ternyata ada pintu kayu yang sangat tua dan rapuh. Pintu itu berdebu, dan di depannya ada sebuah rak sepatu berukuran kecil yang berdebu juga. Gilbert menggeser letak rak sepatu tersebut, membuka pintnya dengan pelan, kemudian melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan apakah pilihan mereka untuk keluar lewat sini benar dan aman.

"Oh, aman. Ayo keluar!" kata Gilbert, mengomando kelima temannya untuk segera keluar dari sana.

Setelah keluar, ternyata mereka berada di sebuah gang sempit yang agak kumuh. Di sana-sini banyak sampah dan sangat sepi. Untunglah di pinggir gang tersebut ada pohon-pohon yang rindang dan dapat menghalau sinar matahari yang terik itu. Mereka berenam mulai berjalan menyisiri jalan sempit tersebut dan dipimpin oleh Willem.

"Oh iya … hei, rambut tulip. Kau tahu tidak, kenapa kita dikejar-kejar oleh zombie-zombie gila itu?" kata Natalia, saat mereka mulai berjalan.

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak punya tujuan, melainkan hanya untuk membunuh kita." Kata Willem.

"Membunuh …? Wow. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak _awesome_." Kata Gilbert.

"Begitulah. Karena, dilihat sampai sejauh ini, mereka hanya mengincar orang lain untuk dibunuh dan menularkan virus yang mereka punya." Kata Willem. "Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mereka menularkan virus itu, karena penyebaran virus itu baru hari ini."

"Hm … lalu, kenapa mereka kelihatannya tidak bisa berpikir, bertindak, dan bicara seperti manusia biasa? Apa mereka amnesia?" kata Natalia, lagi.

"Bukan. Itu karena mereka sudah tak punya akal dan pikiran seperti manusia biasa. Sepertinya virus itu menggerogoti otak maupun syaraf mereka. Tapi itu baru diagnosisku." Kata Willem.

Kemudian, mereka menyusuri jalan tersebut dalam diam, tak ada yang berani bicara lebih banyak karena takut kalau mereka menarik perhatian para zombie. Namun, karena tak tahan dengan kesenyapan itu, Alfred membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Hei, Gilbert! Akhir jalan ini dimana? Apakah masih jauh?" kata Alfred.

"Tidak juga. Jalan ini cukup pendek, kok. Nanti, sekitar beberapa puluh meter lagi akan ada belokan ke kiri. Nah, kita harus belok ke kiri dan akan menemukan akhir jalan tersebut—yaitu sebuah jalan raya yang padat pertokoan." Kata Gilbert.

"Oh, syukurlah. Sekarang aku mulai capek sih." Kata Alfred. "Dan juga lapar ..."

"Umh, sejujurnya aku juga lapar sih ..." Kata Gilbert. "… tadi pagi aku belum makan, sih!"

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan saja untuk sementara ini? Siapa tahu ada restoran atau tempat makan yang masih buka?" kata Kirana, memberi usul.

"Tadi, saat aku ingin keluar kampus, aku masih sempat melihat ke kantin sekolah kita dan ternyata kantinnya masih buka. Tapi tidak ada penjaganya, karena penjanganya sudah kuhabisi karena ia sudah terkena virus zombie itu." kata Elizaveta.

"Waaah! Kita kembali ke kampus saja, yuk! Lumayan kan, bisa makan gratis!" kata Gilbert. Alfred mengangguk.

"Iya! Setuju tuh! Sekalian saja, aku ingin mengambil handphone-ku yang tertinggal di kelas!" kata Alfred.

"Aku ingin mengambil belati-belatiku yang juga tertinggal di kelas."

"Bagaimana, Willem? Apa kau setuju kalau kita kembali ke kampus dahulu?" kata Kirana.

Willem diam sejenak. Dia memikirkan, apakah di kampus aman atau tidak. Dia mau saja menolak keinginan mereka, tapi dia kalah suara. Akhirnya ia mengiyakan saja kehendak teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kampus."

Akhirnya, Alfred dan Gilbert bersorak. Mereka berenam benar-benar kembali ke kampus melalui jalan pintas yang diketahui Elizaveta. Untuk sementara ini, mereka cukup senang karena beberapa kali sudah selamat dari maut dan virus itu,

tanpa tahu bahwa ada ratusan zombie yang menghadang mereka—baik di perjalanan menuju kampus maupun di kampus nanti …

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan Jo dan Nes di chapter 3!

Bagaimana? Apa para penggemar Ludwig (termasuk Nes) syok karena menemukan bahwa idola mereka dijadikan mayat begitu saja di sini? Tenang saja, ini kan cuma cerita. Nanti tokoh kesukaan Jo juga akan dizalimi di sini, tenang saja. Beberapa chapter—termasuk chapter ini hanya menceritakan perlawanan mereka terhadap zombie-zombie itu, tapi nanti penjelasan tentang virus itu akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Rahasia virus itu akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu dan berkurangnya masa liburan akhir tahun (?).

Dan … ada yang bingung mengapa Gilbert menjadi adik Ludwig—padahal yang benar itu Ludwig yang menjadi adiknya Gilbert? Itu karena: kan aneh kalau Gilbert jadi guru, dan aneh saja kalau Ludwig ikut bersama Willem dan yang lainnya, kan? Lagipula, Gilbert—plus Alfred—benar-benar cocok dijadikan bahan penzaliman author di fanfic ini. Kalau Ludwig kan susah dizalimi di sepanjang chapter, adanya author yang dizalimi sampai kiamat (?).

Nah, sekian chapter kali ini. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan tanyakan melalui kolom review~~ Terima kasih~~


	4. Chapter 4

**STAY ALIVE**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**M**

**Sci-Fi / Suspense**

_**("Sebuah virus aneh mulai menyebar di kota Europist. Virus tersebut dimulai dari korban yang berjatuhan di Universitas Harvoxt, yaitu Universitas tempat Natalia dan yang lainnya belajar. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini? Akankah Natalia dan yang lainnya dapat bertahan hidup dari virus yang membayahakan itu?")**_

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

.

**WARNING:**

**KEBANYAKAN BASA-BASINYA DISINI. JARANG ADA ACTIONNYA. MALAH HUMOR GARING DAN ROMANCE HAMBAR. MAAF DEH. TUNGGUIN CHAP 5 AJA. YANG INI BIAR GAUSAH DIBACA—KALO ADA YANG MASIH BACA.**

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Gilbert! Sepertinya ada restoran yang masih 'utuh'!~ Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Tanya Alfred sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran yang kelihatan masih 'utuh'—tanpa ada darah atau tangan-tangan yang bergelimpangan disekitarnya.

Jalan raya itu memang sangat sunyi—dan tentu ada bekas seretan yang penuh darah di jalanan beraspal itu. disana ada banyak pertokoan dan restoran-restoran mewah. Namun sayangnya, sudah terlalu banyak darah, tangan, kaki dan kepala yang bergelimpangan disana, membuat selera makan mereka semua menghilang bagai tersapu angin.

"Oh? Benarkah? Hore! Ayo, Al! Kita kesana!" Gilbert segera menarik tangan Alfred dan berlari menuju restoran tersbut. Ya, karena sejak pagi Gilbert tidak makan—ditambah Brudernya yang ... Ugh! Dia tidak sanggup untuk mengingatnya lagi, rasa laparnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedari tadi perutnya selalu berorkestra ria, dan selalu Gilbert tutupi dengan kicauannya yang membahana itu.

Dan tanpa izin dari para tetua—Willem, Elizaveta, dan Natalya, mereka langsung mendobrak masuk restoran itu dan mengobrak-abrik dapur restoran itu (Karena terdengar suara berisik).

"Hei! Bukankah kita akan makan lagi di kantin kampus nanti?!" Teriak Willem.

"Makan banyak lebih baik daripada makan sedikit, Will!" Teriak mereka dari dalam. Willem yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Mereka seperti tidak tahu kalau kondisi kita sekarang sangat buruk ..." Kata Natalya sambil menghela nafas.

"Mereka memang tidak pernah tahu keadaan ..." Kata Elizaveta. Kirana, Willem, dan Natalya mengangguk serempak.

"Hei, daripada kita menunggu disini, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke sana saja? Sekalian ikut makan bersama mereka ..." Usul Kirana dan sukses membuat 2 wanita itu menoleh dengan dramatis.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kata Natalya dengan nada setengah tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin—err ... siapa namamu?" Tanya Elizaveta.

"Kirana." Jawab Kirana.

"Ah, ya. Tidak mungkin, Kirana. Mana mungkin kita bisa santai makan sementara ribuan **pemangsa kita** berkeliaran?" Kata Elizaveta sambil menekankan kata 'pemangsa kita'.

"Hm, aku tahu. Tapi, sebaiknya kita memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. untuk mengisi tenaga. Benar kata Gilbert dan Alfred, makan banyak lebih baik baik daripada makan sedikit. Jika kita bertenaga, maka kita akan bisa menyerang mereka dengan lebih kuat." Kata Kirana sambil tersenyum manis.

_Membuat Willem diam-diam terpaku melihat senyum Kirana._

"Dan, setelah kita makan, maka kita akan mengunjugi toko-toko lain untuk membeli perlengkapan—seperti peluru, perban, senjata, pokoknya semua perlengkapan akan kita beli untuk nantinya. Aku-dan kalian-pasti tahu 'kan kalau ini akan berlangsung lama?" Tanya Kirana lagi. Elizaveta dan Natalya terdiam sesaat, lalu saling berpandangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kami menyetujui rencanamu ..." Kata Natalya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau hebat, Kirana. Bisa berfikir jauh, memikirkan masa depan dan keselamatan bersama. Aku saja hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri—bukan berarti aku egois, tapi ... Yeah, disaat situasi genting aku jadi tidak peduli pada siapapun lagi." Kata Elizaveta sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Hehe," Kirana tertawa kecil, "Kalau kau, Willem?" Tanya Kirana. Willem mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku setuju." Kata Willem datar. Kirana tersenyum manis kembali. Membuat Willem kembali terpaku.

"Heeeeeii!" Tiba-tiba, Gilbert dan Alfred keluar membawa berpuluh-puluh burger dan sandwich ditangan mereka.

_"Mereka membuat Burger dan Sandwich yang sangat banyak itu dalam waktu secepat ini?" _Kirana, Willem, Elizaveta dan Natalya bergumam seperempak dalam hati.

"Ini untuk kalian~ kami mendapat banyak bahan-bahan di restoran itu! Jadinya kami membuatkan Burger dan Sandwich ini untuk kalian ~" Kata Alfred sambil memberi mereka Burger dan Sandwich satu persatu.

"Yakin Burger ini tidak beracun?" Tanya Willem sambil menatap Burger dan Sandwich yang ada ditangannya itu dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak, William! Mana mungkin kami meracuni sahabat-sahabat kami sendiri?! Itu sangat tidak _Awesome_!" Kata Gilbert.

"Sudah kubilang namaku itu Willem, bukan William." Willem mendengus kecil dan mulai menggigit Burgernya.

"GRAAAAAAH!"

Willem langsung membuang burger dan sandwich itu dan mengeluarkan revolver cadangan miliknya. Dibidiknya satu zombie yang sepertinya tersesat itu dan ...

DOR!

Zombie itu terjatuh seketika. Willem menghela nafas lega. Untuk bahunya yang tak terluka masih bisa membidik dengan benar.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke kampus! Tempat ini mulai tidak aman!" Kata Willem. Semua mengangguk lalu mulai meneruskan perjalanan—dengan lari.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kampus. Mereka masuk melalui pintu belakang kampus yang tadi mereka lalui untuk keluar. Saat mereka masuk, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat keadaan kampus itu.

"_Oh god ..._" Natalya bergumam, Kirana menelan ludahnya, Elizaveta menatap jijik, Alfred dan Gilbert—jangan ditanya, mereka sibuk makan (dan tidak melihat keadaan kampus), sedangkan Willem menatap dengan datar.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita ke aula. Mungkin disana aman." Kata Willem sambil berjalan mendahului mereka semua.

"Hei, Kirana." Panggil Elizaveta. Kirana menoleh.

"Pacarmu itu tidak mengenal rasa takut, ya." Kata Elizaveta dengan nyaring—dan tentu saja didengar oleh semua orang.

"P-pacar? Siapa?" Kirana berkata gugup. Langkah Willem juga terhenti dan ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"Lho? Bukannya Willem itu Pacarmu, ya?" Kata Elizaveta. Polos.

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kirana dan Willem bersyukur ada zombie yang masuk.

"Ayo! Lari! Gilbert! Alfred! Lari! Semuanya ke Aula!" Teriak Willem kencang. Alfred dan Gilbert segera membawa sisa makanannya dan ikut berlari. Willem segera menembak 3 zombie yang berusaha mengejar mereka itu dengan revolver.

"_Gawat, sisa peluruku tinggal 1!_" Willem berkata dalam hati. Segera dia lari untuk menyusul mereka di aula.

Willem berjalan dengan waspada. Dia terus memandang setiap koridor, kalau-kalau ada zombie ada disana.

"_Tak kusangka kau berbuat sampai sejauh ini .._" Gumam Willem. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyesali keteledorannya.

BRUK!

Dia menabrak seseorang. Willem mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati Kirana yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Kirana?"

"Oh, Willem! Kau lama sekali! Semua sudah menunggumu! Ayo, cepat!" Kata Kirana sambil menarik tangan Willem. Willem hanya diam dan ikut bersama Kirana.

"_Maafkan aku, Kirana ..._"

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, kita mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Natalya.

"Kita bermalam disini." Jawab Willem sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Walaupun terasa sakit, tapi tubuhnya sekarang menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Bermalam?" Tanya Elizaveta.

"Ya, bermalam. Kita tidur, mempersiapkan senjata, makanan, obat-obatan, tas, dan lainnya." Kata Willem. Elizaveta menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Willem.

"Maaf, Will, jam tanganku jatuh saat kita bertabrakan tadi." Kata Kirana.

"Kenapa tak kau ambil?" Tanya Willem.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana. Dan juga, koridor tadi terlalu banyak darah. Kau tahu 'kan, aku masih tidak terlalu kuat dengan darah ..." Kata Kirana. Willem menganggukkan kepalanya dan ber-'oh' ria.

"Aku tak punya jam tangan." Kata Elizaveta dan Natalya.

"Jam tanganku ketinggalan." Kata Alfred.

"Jam tangan milikku mati." Kata Gilbert. Willem menghela nafas, padahal waktu adalah hal yang penting disaat-saat seperti ini.

**"Jam 03.30"**

Semua serentak menegang. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Bahkan Willem saja tidak berbiacara apapun. Siapa? Siapa yang memberitahukan jam berapa sekarang ini pada Willem? Bukannya semua temannya tidak punya jam?.

"Hai!~" Suara yang sama kembali bersuara. Willem yang-memang sangat sangat berani terhadap apapun namun takut jika uangnya habis-itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi yang bersurai Pirang dan bermanik _Ocean Blue_ sedang tersenyum kuda kearahnya.

"Heh?" Sontak Willem melongo—tentu saja, bagaimana orang ini tiba-tiba ada di Aula?

"Hai! Aku Mathias Kohler! Kalian bisa memanggilku Mathias! Tadi aku mengambil satu Burger dari sana, rasanya enak! Kalian dapat darimana?" Tanya Mathias ceria.

"Eh?" Semua makin melongo. Di situasi yang sangat buruk ini dia malah berbiacara dengan nada yang sangat ceria dan santai.

"A-ah, i-ini kami yang membuatnya." Kata Gilbert sambil memandang Alfred. Alfred mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Woah! Kalian benar-benar pintar memasak! Lain kali ajari aku, ya! Ohya, nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Mathias.

"A-aku Gilbert Beilschmidt. Dan disebelahku ini Alfred F. Jones ..." Kata Gilbert.

"Baiklah. Senang bertemu kalian, Gilbert, Alfred! Nah, selanjutnya kalian~ Wah, dari wajah kalian, sepertinya kalian orang-orang kasar, terkecuali kau, nona," Kata Mathias sambi menunjuk Kirana dan mengedipkan matanya, "siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Mathias sambil memandang kearah Willem, Natalya, Elizaveta, dan juga Kirana.

"Elizaveta Herdevary." Kata Elizaveta.

"Natalya Arlovskaya."

"Willem van Bosch."

"K-Kirana Rahayu." Jawab Kirana gugup. Mathias tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Kirana. Saat jarak mereka dekat, Mathias mengangkat salah satu tangan Kirana dan menciumnya.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Nona Kirana." Kata Mathias sambil mengusap lembut tangan putih Kirana.

PLAK!

Mathias tepar seketika. Semua kembali melongo. Menatap Willem yang sedang bersiul-siul.

"Tadi ada lalat di hidungnya, aku ingin mengusir lalat itu dengan mengibaskan tanganku, tapi malah kena pipi Mathias dan dia malah jatuh." Alasan yang cukup. Cukup untuk membuat semua orang menjadi semakin cengo.

_"Willem cemburu ternyata termasuk dalam bencana paling mengerikan ..."_ Alfred dan Gilbert mundur selangkah.

"A-akh ... _What the Hell _..." Mathias mengusap pipinya yang sangat merah. Sepertinya mulutnya juga berdarah. Dia menatap kearah sang pelaku, Willem—yang masih sibuk bersiul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?" Tanya Mathias dengan nada seperti ingin menangis. Tapi, iman Willem itu teguh, tidak mungkin hancur karena itu.

"Tentu saja menolongmu. Tadi ada lalat dihidungmu, apa kau tak merasakannya?" Tanya Willem.

_"Tentu saja, Will. Lalatnya hanya ada dalam imajinasimu ..."_ Semua bergumam prihatin.

"Mana ada lalat dihidungku?!" Tanya Mathias.

"Ada, kok. Makanya aku ingin mengusirnya. Aku ingin mengibaskan tanganku untuk mengusirnya, tapi malah kena pipimu dan membuat kau terjatuh."

"Mana ada mengusir lalat dengan kencang seperti itu?!" Mathias mulai menangis dengan air mata palsunya. Willem mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hah? Menangis? Cengeng sekali." Kata Willem. Mendengar itu, Mathias malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"DASAR TIDAK PUNYA HATI! RAMBUT TULIP! LEBIH KAU—"

"GRAAAAAAH!"

Semuanya terkejut. Elizaveta langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya, begitupun yang lain. Willem mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang penuh darah di lantai.

BRAAAKK!

Pintu Aula terbuka dengan lebar. Semua langsung mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Zombie yang berjumlah 20 itu segera menyerang mereka semua. Willem langsung memainkan pisau kecil miliknya dengan lincah—berterimakasihlah kepada Ayahnya yang selalu mengajarkan cara berkelahi padanya sejak kecil. Elizaveta langsung menyerang mereka, sesekali 'berduet' dengan Natalya. Kirana juga ikut menyerang dengan menggunakan pisau bedah miliknya. Walaupun Kirana itu feminim, sejak kecil dia terus diajari Willem bagaimana cara membela diri.

"Sudah ketahuan, rupanya." Kata Mathias. Dia menghela nafas, "Eh? Kalian tidak ikut bertarung?" Tanya Mathias saat melihat Alfred dan Gilbert masih sibuk membungkus makanan mereka untuk persediaan.

"Tidak. Kami tidak berkelahi." Kata Gilbert.

"Kami 'kan benci kekerasan ..~ Nyahahahah~" Alfred tertawa. Mathias mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali menonton pertarungan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Huft ... 20 Zombie itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit untuk dilawan oleh 4 orang." Kata Elizaveta sambil telentang di lantai (Hanya aula ini yang tidak tercemar oleh darah, dan darah para zombie tadi sudah dibersihkan).

"Tentu saja. Tanganku sampai tak bisa bergerak saking lelahnya." Kata Natalya.

"Kedua tanganku sangat pegal." Kata Kirana sambil memijit tangannya sendiri.

Willem hanya diam. Dia sudah sering berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang lebih banyak dari ini seorang diri, jadi hal ini sudah biasa.

_Bisa dibilang, Willem itu mantan preman._

"Aula ini sudah ketahuan. Kita harus pergi kemana lagi?" Tanya Kirana.

"..." Semua nampak berfikir.

"Siapa yang Rumahnya paling dekat dengan kampus selain Gilbert?" Tanya Natalya. Semua menggeleng, rumah mereka semua jauh. Bahkan Willem, Kirana, dan Elizaveta saja harus memakai kendaraan untuk ke kampus.

"Ng ... memangnya Rumah Gilbert itu sedekat apa?" Tanya Mathias.

"Dia tinggal di perumahan [name] nomer 67." Kata Natalya. Mathias membelalakkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, rumahku paling dekat dengan kampus! Aku tinggal di perumahan [name] nomer 4! Kita bisa kesana! Gerbang perumahanku itu kuat, jadi tidak mungkin bisa dimasuki oleh para zombie!" Kata Mathias. Semua tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah ..." Kata Natalya lega.

"Ohya, jika kau punya rumah yang aman, kenapa kau tetap ada di kampus?" Tanya Kirana.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar lagi setelah melihat banyak zombie diluar sana. Jadinya aku disini." Kata Mathias.

"Kau sudah berapa lama disini?" Tanya Natalya.

"Yaaaah ... sejak jam 6 pagi tadi. Dan aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Makanya aku mencuri burger itu." Kata Mathias. Semua melongo.

_"Dia bisa menahan lapar selama ini?"_

"Uhm. Baiklah, aku akan keluar untuk mengecek keadaan." Kata Willem dan berjalan keluar.

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Mathias tampak melihat mereka satu persatu dengan lekat. Membuat Natalya risih.

"Kenapa kau melihat kami seperti itu?" Tanya Natalya. Mathias mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan ..." Kata Mathias sambil tersenyum kuda. Natalya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap tajam kearah Mathias.

Willem kembali. Dia mengatakan kalau keadaan diluar bagus. Semua langsung bersiap untuk melanjutkan 'perjalanan' mereka.

"Kau tak ikut?" Tanya Gilbert pada Mathias. Mathias menggeleng.

"Buat apa aku ikut? **Kalian juga tidak bisa keluar dari sini."**

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Elizaveta.

"Heh. Kalian akan pergi? Tak bisa kubiarkan." Kata Mathias sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Apa maksudmu, Mathias? Kami bisa keluar darisini dan mencari tempat aman yang baru." Kata Kirana.

"Tidak ada tempat aman, sayang. Seluruh dunia juga sedang merasakannya. Merasakan penderitaan. Zombie-zombie ini sudah ada di seluruh dunia! Tak ada tempat yang aman, kemanapun kau pergi!" Mathias ternyata mengambil sebuah remote dengan satu tombol dan menekannya.

Semua terkejut. Ternyata Mathias bukanlah orang yang baik. Semua gugup. Willem sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Mathias. Namun, saat ingin menyerang ...

"GRAAAAAH!" Ratusan Zombie datang dan berada dibelakang Mathias. Mathias yang kini menyeringai menatap mereka remeh.

"**Nah, selamat menjadi makanan, teman-teman ...**"

**"GRAAAAAAAAH!"**

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

.

Iya, saya tahu kalo nih FanFic kebanyakan basa-basi dan agak kurang to the point. Maaf, ya.

Maaf, Nes emang gak bisa nulis bagus. Jo-lah yang bagus dalam hal nulis, Nes gak. Jadi, maklumi ya, kalo di chapter genap jadi gila dan Absurd :v

**REVIEW SELALU DITUNGGU!**

.

.

.

.

NES


	5. Chapter 5

"A-apa ini? Mathias, apa-apaan ini?!" kata Kirana, yang saat ini adalah orang yang paling syok atas masuknya segerombolan zombie ke dalam aula—tempat persembunyian mereka saat ini.

Mathias semakin mendekat ke arah mereka, sambil memain-mainkan sebuah pistol yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Seringainya semakin mengembang, matanya memandang keenam orang itu dengan tatapan liar. Dan beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya berhenti kepada Kirana yang memegang pisau bedahnya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Hm? Kau bertanya apa ini?" kata Mathias, sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangnya—dimana ratusan zombie sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang amat horor. "Ini adalah zombie! Mereka akan membantuku menghabisi kalian—dan menjadikan kalian sebagai cadangan makananku! Kalian tahu, kan? Kalau sekarang makanan sangat sulit didapat."

Mathias mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat amat santai, sementara wajah keenam mahasiswa itu mulai memucat. Mathias sepertinya mengomando ratusan zombie tersebut agar mulai melangkah maju dan mulai menghabisi Willem dan kelima temannya itu. Willem memegang pisaunya dengan erat. Kirana mengarahkan pisau bedahnya yang berlumuran darah kering itu ke arah depan. Elizaveta mengambil pedang anggarnya dari pojok aula—tempat ia menaruhnya setelah menghadapi puluhan zombie sebelumnya. Natalia mengeluarkan belasan belati dari saku roknya dan menyelipkannya diantara jari-jari jenjangnya. Alfred dan Gilbert? Mereka berdua tak bisa berkutik. Sepertinya hanya merekalah yang pasrah kali ini—bahkan Kirana terlihat lebih kuat daripada mereka.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan dan kengerian, akhirnya zombie-zombie tersebut benar-benar menyerang mereka.

"AHAHA! MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

.

.

.

Stay Alive

Dystopian AU, Suspense, Science Fiction (Sci-Fi), Gore

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik kami. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik kami sepenuhnya dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun melalui cerita ini._

—

Chapter 5

—

.

.

.

Zombie-zombie tersebut menyerang mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka amat sangat ganas, dan seolah ingin melahap mereka di saat itu juga. Tapi untung saja mereka sudah cukup siap dan siaga dalam menghadapi keadaan seperti ini—dan juga berpengalaman.

Willem—dia menghadapi puluhan zombie sekaligus. Pisaunya ia ayunkan ke arah tubuh zombie-zombie tersebut, dan beberapa zombie mulai lumpuh karena mata, bahu, dada kiri—tempat dimana jantung yang bersemayam, atau kepala mereka sudah tersayat oleh pisau Willem. Bosan menggunakan pisau, Willem akhirnya mulai memainkan ototnya. Kepalan tangannya yang begitu kuat dan dilapisi oleh sarung tangan mulai ia ayunkan ke wajah maupun perut dari zombie-zombie yang tersisa. Zombie-zombie tersebut sudah mulai kewalahan, namun tetap gigih untuk menghabisi Willem.

Kirana—ia menebaskan pisau bedah tersebut ke arah wajah dari zombie-zombie yang berada di dekatnya. Sesekali kakinya menendang zombie-zombie itu dan membuat jeda waktu agar ia sempat menebas tangan dari zombie tersebut. Karena menurutnya, tangan mereka adalah bagian yang cukup vital yang dapat menimbulkan luka fatal pada korban mereka. Sesekali juga, ia langsung menusuk leher salah satu zombie tersebut sehingga zombie tersebut tewas seketika. Sekarang, zombie di sekitar Kirana mulai berkurang. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Willem yang masih gigih melawan mereka. Kirana pun beralih ke sana dan membantu Willem dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

Elizaveta—ia membunuh zombie-zombie tersebut dengan sangat mudah, karena yang ia pakai adalah pedang anggar—yang notabene-nya adalah pedang yang cukup panjang dan tajam. Ia cukup sekali saja menusukkan ke salah satu zombie, beberapa zombie yang berada di belakang zombie tersebut juga ikut tertusuk karena pedangnya dapat menembus zombie yang berada di belakangnya. Dan ia melakukan cara tersebut berulang-ulang. Ah, dia jadi ingat cara membuat sate—makanan khas dari daerah Kirana—ketika membunuh zombie-zombie itu dengan cara seperti itu.

Natalya—dengan belati yang terselip diantara jari-jarinya, ia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah mana pun yang ia mau. Karena dengan cara seperti itu, maka luka yang ditimbulkan pada zombie-zombie yang menyerangnya itu akan sangat mengerikan—karena seperti setelah dicakar hewan buas. Sudah belasan bahkan puluhan zombie yang telah ia basmi dengan cukup mudah—dengan menggunakan caranya yang unik sekaligus mengerikan itu. Tapi, masih saja ada zombie yang bangkit kembali dan tetap teguh untuk menyerangnya.

Sedangkan itu, Alfred dan Gilbert hanya bisa ternganga di pojok aula. Mereka hanya bisa melindungi makanan-makanan mereka dan sesekali menyerang satu atau dua zombie tersebut dengan tendangan dan tinjuan mereka—walau pun tinjuan mereka tidak sehebat dan seganas Willem.

"Alfred, kok kita cuma jadi penonton?" kata Gilbert, duduk kembali di pojok aula sambil meraih salah satu _sandwich_.

"Entahlah. Kalau kita ikut, percuma juga. Karena kita tak punya senjata." Kata Alfred santai, sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan permainan belati Natalia yang menurutnya luar biasa itu.

"Iya juga ya …" kata Gilbert, sedikit murung sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

Namun, tak beberapa lama sorotan matanya mengalih kepada Elizaveta yang mulai kewalahan dengan zombie-zombie yang terus menyerangnya tanpa henti. Ia seperti membutuhkan bantuan, karena tangannya sudah mulai meneteskan darah—karena terluka akibat sayatan dari senjata yang dibawa oleh zombie-zombie tersebut. Gilbert ragu, apakah ia harus menolong gadis itu atau tidak. Ia ingin menolong, tapi tak punya senjata. Dan kemudian, seolah ada yang menarik pandangannya ke arah kirinya, ia benar-benar memandang ke sana. _Bingo_! Ada sebuah sapu di sana!

"ElLIZAAAA—!"

Gilbert benar-benar menolong Elizaveta. Setelah berteriak, ia berlari ke arah Elizaveta dan memukuli zombie yang berada di sekitar mereka menggunakan ujung sapu tersebut.Elizaveta terpana. Baru kali ini ia melihat Gilbert membantunya melawan zombie-zombie ini! Sekilas Elizaveta tampak tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan perlawanannya walaupun badannya sudah luka di sana-sini. Namun, setidaknya jumlah zombie tersebut berkurang karena ia telah dibantu oleh Gilbert.

Sementara itu, Natalia terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan sudah mengalahkan semua zombie yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Elizaveta dan Gilbert. Mereka tampak tak membutuhkan bantuan. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Kirana dan Willem. Nah! Kini ada tersisa seorang zombie yang nampak sulit mereka kalahkan karena zombie tersebut membawa sebuah_ handgun_. Mereka berdua sibuk menghindari zombie tersebut sambil sesekali melukainya. Tetapi percuma, karena ia amat kuat. Natalia yang melihat itu, segera bertindak.

Dari jarak ia berdiri sekarang, ia mulai membidik belatinya ke arah _handgun _milik zombie tersebut. Setelah ia merasa bahwa bidikannya sudah sempurna, ia melempar belati tersebut sekuat tenaga. Belati tersebut meluncur dengan cepat, dan benar-benar menyenggol _handgun_ tersebut dan membuat pegangan zombie tersebut terhadap senjatanya terlepas begitu saja. Zombie tersebut tak sempat lagi meraih _handgun _miliknya—karena sebuah belati kembali meluncur ke arahnya, dan menancap tepat di jantung zombie tersebut. Zombie tersebut seketika terjatuh dan tak bangun lagi. Willem dan Kirana hanya bisa bergumam di dalam hati,

_Pacarnya Alfred memang benar-benar hebat dan tak bisa diremehkan sama sekali!_

Jatuhnya zombie tersebut telah menandakan bahwa semua zombie yang ada di sekitar aula telah habis mereka berantas—termasuk zombie yang tadi dilawan oleh Elizaveta dan Gilbert. Mereka berenam berjalan mendekat ke arah Mathias dengan padangan mengerikan, termasuk Alfred yang dari tadi masih belum bekerja. Mathias menatap mereka dengan kagum.

"Wow, kalian hebat, ya! Terutama kau, gadis berambut platinum. Aku salah menilaimu. Ternyata kau tak bisa diremeh—"

Klang!

Pistol Mathias terlempar dan memantul ke lantai karena terkena tendangan Alfred. Dengan cepat Willem mengambil pistol tersebut.

"Jangan memuji Natalia." Kata Alfred. Entah kenapa pandangannya menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Oh, ya ampun~~ Aku menyerah saja, ah~~ Tapi aku masih punya revolver dan belati, lho~~"

Mathias mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dan sebuah belati dari jaketnya. Jadi, Mathias menyimpan senjata sebanyak apa di balik jaketnya itu? Willem dan yang lainnya segera siaga. Musuh yang masih bisa berpikir dengan normal itu lebih mengerikan daripada musuh yang tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan normal seperti para zombie tadi.

Belum sempat mereka mengambil ancang-ancang, Mathias segera mengincar tangan kanan Natalia dan segera melepaskan pelatuknya—dan meluncurlah sebuah peluru ke arah telapak tangan Natalia. Natalia tak sempat menghindar lagi, sehingga peluru tersebut menyerempet telapak tangannya. Natalia menatap horor pada telapak tangannya, dan menekan daerah telapak tangannya yang ditembus oleh peluru tersebut. Tak lama, sebuah peluru kembali meluncur ke arah kaki Natalia—dan kembali berhasil melukai pergelangan kaki Natalia. Alfred tak tinggal diam atas kejadian tersebut. Begitu juga yang lain.

Mereka semua berusaha menghabisi Mathias dengan benda mereka masing-masing. Alfred hanya dengan tinjunya, Elizaveta dengan pedang anggarnya, Gilbert dengan sapunya, Kirana dengan pisau bedahnya yang telah berlumuran banyak darah, Willem dengan pisaunya. Natalia hanya bisa terduduk lemas di dekat mereka, karena tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Begitu pula kakinya.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah-tengah perkelahian tersebut Mathias terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Dia meraung-raung seperti kesakitan dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya. Mereka berlima segera mundur beberapa langkah—menghindari kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang sepertinya akan terjadi.

Benar saja. Sekujur tubuh Mathias terlihat mulai memucat. Pandangan matanya kosong. Sebuah cairan putih keluar dari tangannya dan sebuah cairan merah mulai menetes dari mulutnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Mathias bangkit lagi. Dia menatap kosng ke arah mereka. Dan ternyata dia bangkit sebagai—

—zombie!

"Di-dia menjadi … zombie?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Sepertinya iya …" kata Gilbert, takjub melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Mathias sekarang.

"Oh tidak …" kata Kirana lirih, ngeri melihat wajah Mathias.

Tapi, belum sempat Mathias bergerak lebih jauh lagi, Willem sudah terlebih dahulu menyerang Mathias dengan pisaunya. Ia tak mau buang-buang waktu dan segera mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah jantung Mathias yang telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi zombie, kemudian—

—JRAASH!

.

.

.

"Ah … capeknya." Kata Elizaveta. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya saat menaiki tangga. Pedang anggarnya ia selipkan di antara ikat pinggangnya.

"Siapa yang tidak capek, coba." Kata Gilbert—yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 kampus mereka dengan langkah yang gontai. "Tapi, sepertinya di lantai tiga sana kita akan aman."

Sementara itu, di depan mereka berdua, Willem dan Kirana berjalan dan menaiki tangga tersebut berbarengan, namun tak ada yang bicara. Mungkin saja Kirana masih syok karena melihat banyak sekali darah—baik di aula tadi maupun di jalan menuju kelas Alfred, Natalia, dan Gilbert tersebut.

Dan yang berada di paling belakang adalah Alfred dan Natalia. Karena Natalia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar, maka Alfred dengan sukarela menawarkan sebuah gendongan. Awalnya Alfred mendapat lebam di pipi—karena ia menggendong Natalia dengan _bridal style_. Dan pada akhirnya, Alfred menyerah dan hanya menggendong Natalia di punggungnya.

Hari sudah benar-benar beranjak menjadi malam sejak mereka meninggalkan aula kampus. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di kelas Alfred, Natalia, dan Gilbert. Karena, sepertinya hanya tempat itu yang aman—untuk saat ini.

Dalam keheningan, akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas tersebut. Kelas itu benar-benar kosong. Yang tersisa hanya tas milik mahasiswa yang bergelimpangan dimana-mana, dan kursi-kursi yang posisinya tidak beraturan lagi. Dan ada beberapa mayat dari zombie di pojok kelas. Tapi, mereka masih bersyukur karena kelas itu tidak terlalu kotor akibat darah.

Saat sampai di sana, Natalia langsung turun dari gendongan Alfred dan menghampiri tasnya—yang dengan beruntungnya masih dalam kondisi baik. Natalia segera merogoh salah satu saku yang ada di tasnya, dan mengambil semua belati yang ia simpan di sana. Ia pun segera menyimpannya di saku roknya, dan belati-belati tersebut ia campur begitu saja dengan pisau dan belati-belati miliknya yang juga disimpan di saku roknya juga. Jadi, intinya dia membawa banyak sekali belati dan sebuah pisau yang cukup tajam dan besar.

Alfred segera mengambil ponselnya dari ransel miliknya. Syukur saja ponselnya masih bisa hidup. Tanpa basa-basi ia menyimpannya di dalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian ia menyimpan cadangan makanan yang mereka punya di ransel miliknya.

Sementara itu, Willem mengecek keadaan kelas itu. Lalu ia menyalakan lampu kelas tersebut. Kemudian ia menggeser letak kursi-kursi tersebut ke pojok kelas agar mereka bisa berbaring dengan leluasa di tengah kelas tersebut. Setelah itu, ia meminta Kirana untuk menutup pintu kelas tersebut dan menaruh sebanyak mungkin kursi di depan pintu tersebut untuk menghalangi orang—atau mungkin zombie—yang ingin masuk ke kelas itu. Gilbert dan Elizaveta langsung menghambur ke tengah kelas dan berbaring di sana.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan punggungku lagi!" kata Elizaveta. Ia berbaring begitu saja di sana, tanpa bantal maupun alas apapun.

"Huaaa~~! Enaknya~~ Aku mau tidur seka—" kata Gilbert, namun perkataannya segera dipotong Willem.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Kita harus menunjuk dua orang sukarelawan yang rela terjaga sampai fajar." Kata Willem.

"APA?! Sampai fajar? Keterlaluan!" kata Gilbert.

"Kalau tidak ada yang berjaga, nanti tidak ada yang melihat situasi di luar. Kalau sitasi di luar aman-aman saja, masih untung. Kalau situasi di luar tidak aman—alias banyak zombie yang berusaha masuk ke sini? Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi bagian dari mereka dan mati sia-sia?" kata Willem.

Gilbert hanya menggeleng dan pasrah.

"Ah, kau ini memang keterlaluan, Willem. Harusnya kita mengatur jadwal jaga malamnya dengan baik. Misalnya, yang menjaga dari jam 7 sampai jam 11 malam adalah Gilbert dan Elizaveta, kemudian dari jam 11 sampai jam 3 dini hari adalah Alfred dan Natalia, dan yang seterusnya adalah … kita _berdua_," kata Kirana. "Harusnya seperti itu. Apa kalian setuju?"

Gilbert segera mengangguk semangat, Elizaveta tampak setuju-setuju saja, Alfred dan Natalia saling memandang, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Nah, Willem. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sistem seperti itu saja?" kata Kirana. "Mereka semua setuju."

"Terserah saja," kata Willem. "Berarti, kalian berdua mulai berjaga sekarang." Kata Willem lagi, sambil menunjuk Gilbert dan Elizaveta.

"Oke, oke!" kata Elizaveta. Ia mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk manis di sana, sambil memperhatikan jendela yang mengarah ke koridor lantai 3. Gilbert ikut-ikutan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat Elizaveta.

"Nah, sekarang yang tidak mendapat tugas jaga malam harus melakukan apa?" kata Natalia. "Tidur?"

"Terserah kalian saja." Kata Willem. Ia sendiri merebahkan dirinya di lantai kelas tersebut, dan disusul oleh Kirana yang merebahkan dirinya di samping Willem.

Sementara itu, Alfred mengobati luka Natalia dengan peralatan P3K milik kelas mereka, kemudian membalut lukanya dengan perban. Untunglah Natalia sudah bisa berjalan dengan benar—walau ia mengaku kalau luka di tangan dan kakinya masih perih. Setelah itu, barulah mereka berbaring untuk tidur.

Tak lama, mereka berempat terlelap—padahal sekarang masih jam 7 malam dan mereka belum makan sama sekali—kecuali Alfred. Tapi mereka sangat amat kelelahan karena kejadian-kejadian tak terduga yang baru saja mereka hadapi hari ini. Sementara itu, Gilbert dan Elizaveta yang harus tetap terjaga, menghabiskan waktu jaga mereka dengan bercanda dan bermain kartu yang entah darimana mereka dapatkan.

.

.

.

Jam 10 malam.

"GAWAT! SEMUANYA BANGUN! INI GAWAT!"

Willem, Kirana, dan Natalia segera terbangun mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ternyata, yang berteriak adalah Gilbert. Wajahnya ketakutan, sementara itu tangannya bergetar. Elizaveta nampak ketakutan juga, sambil memperhatikan situasi di koridor lantai tiga dengan wajah yang horor.

"Ada apa?" kata Kirana. Ia nampak mulai gugup.

"A-ada segerombol zombie yang menuju ke sini! Mereka nampaknya baru saja naik ke lantai 3 ini!" kata Gilbert.

Willem segera memasang jaketnya yang terlepas saat ia tidur tadi. Sebuah pistol yang ia ambil dari Mathias telah ia pegang dengan erat. Ia juga memasang syalnya. Sementara itu, Kirana mengambil pisau bedahnya dari saku _dress_-nya. Natalia mengambil sebuah belati dari saku roknya, sambil berusaha membangunkan Alfred yang masih terlelap. Dan akhirnya, Alfred terbangun.

"Ada apa, sih?" kata Alfred, bingung sekaligus kesal karena dia dibangunkan saat ia masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Ada zombie yang naik ke lantai 3!" kata Natalia.

"_WHAT THE—"_

"Jangan teriak-teriak, nanti mereka malah ke sini! Lebih baik kau pegang ini, dan bawa persediaan makanan kita!" kata Natalia, sambil mengulurkan sebuah pisau ke arah Alfred. Alfred menerimanya dengan perasaan takut, karena pisau itu berat dan tajam.

"Kita harus bagaimana, Will? Mereka sudah sangat dekat!" kata Elizaveta.

"Aku belum bisa berpikir …" kata Willem. "Kalau kita melawan mereka, kita akan kalah karena tempat ini sangat sempit untuk dijadikan arena pertarungan."

"Jadi, kita harus apa?!" kata Alfred tiba-tiba.

"Apakah menyerah pada nasib?" kata Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Willem tertuju pada jendela yang berjajar rapi di seberangnya. Tiba-tiab ia mendapat ide. Ia pun segera berjalan ke sana sambil membawa salah satu kursi. Selanjutnya, Willem memecahkan kaca tersebut menggunakan kursi tersebut. Kaca tersebut pecah dengan mudahnya, dan membuat sebuah lubang yang amat besar dan bisa dilewati oleh manusia.

"Kita kabur melalui jendela ini." kata Willem.

"Apa? Lewat jendela?! Yang benar saja, kau! Ini kan lantai 3!" kata Natalia.

"Kalau kau mau mati sia-sia di sini, tak apa-apa kok." kata Alfred, menepuk pundak Natalia. Natalia hanya berdecih kecil.

"Hei! Sebaiknya kita bertindak cepat! Sebelum mereka benar-benar mendobrak pintu i—"

BRAK! BRAK!

Belum saja Elizaveta menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu tersebut sudah berusaha didobrak oleh para zombie itu.

"Ayo! Cepat melompat dari sini!" kata Willem.

Dengan gugup, Alfred melompat lebih dahulu sambil memegang ransel yang berisi persediaan makanan mereka. Syukur saja yang ada di bawah adalah rerumputan dan ilalang yang tumbuh liar di pinggir jalan raya, jadi setinggi apapun kita melompat maka kita hanya akan mendapat luka kecil. Setelah Alfred, Natalia melompat dengan ogah-ogahan dan sedikit brutal. Untung saja Alfred menangkap Natalia sebelum Natalia mendarat di tanah dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Dan Alfred sangat bersyukur, karena belati-belati yang dibawa Natalia tidak berhamburan saat ia melompat.

Setelah itu, Elizaveta melompat begitu saja sambil memeluk pedang anggarnya dengan erat. Ia mendarat dengan sukses dan dengan pedang anggar yang menancap di antara rerumputan dan ilalang. Belum sempat ia berbangga diri karena ia melompat dengan sukses dan sempurna, Gilbert yang baru saja melompat malah menjatuhi dirinya dan menimpanya.

BRUGH!

"Ow, terima kasih Eliza." Kata Gilbert senyum kuda.

"GILBERT SIALAN!" seru Elizaveta, setelah ia berdiri dengan badan remuk karena ditimpa oleh Gilbert barusan.

Kemudian, Kirana melompat dengan perasaan gugup. Alhasil, ia mendarat dengan gaya yang kurang bagus, yaitu tertelungkup di antara rerumputan dan ilalang. Ia bangun dan mulai merapikan _dress_-nya yang sekarang agak kotor itu.

Yang terakhir melompat adalah Willem. Para zombie itu sebentar lagi akan berhasil menembus kelas tersebut. Namun ia tak peduli sama sekali, asalkan mereka tak berhasil mengejar dia dan teman-temannya. Ia pun segera melompat, agar tak melihat waja-wajah zombie yang menyebalkan itu. Ia mendarat dengan sempurna, kemudian berdiri lagi dan merapikan pakaiannya sebentar.

Tepat saat Willem mendarat, mereka mendengar ada bunyi debuman keras yang berasal dari kelas mereka. Rupanya, zombie-zombie itu berhasil menembus pintu kelas tersebut.

"Ayo pergi dari sini sebelum mereka tahu keberadaan kita!" kata Willem. Ia berlari ke sembarang arah sambil terus siap siaga dengan pistolnya.

Kirana, Alfred, Natalia, Gilbert, dan Elizaveta mengikuti Willem dan ikut berlari juga di tengah gelapnya malam itu. Setelah cukup lama berlari—dan sepertinya sekarang sudah jam setengah 11 malam, akhirnya mereka melihat bahwa Willem berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang ada di pinggir jalan raya. Dia berbelok ke toko tersebut, kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana kondisi toko tersebut. dalam gelapnya malam dan remangnya lampu jalanan, mereka tak tahu itu toko apa. Tapi Willem tahu—sepertinya.

"Hei, ini toko senjata!" kata Willem.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja dan mencari senjata untuk kita?" kata Kirana. Ia mengikuti langkah Willem yang telah berdiri di depan pitu toko yang setengah terbuka itu.

"Betul! Senjata kita kan belum terlalu canggih. Kita hanya mempunyai beberapa jenis pisau dan satu pistol!" kata Elizaveta. "Dan satu pedang anggar yang dicuri dari ruang ekstrakulikuler."

"Makanya aku berhenti di depan pintu ini," kata Willem.

Willem memgang kenop pintu toko tersebut, kemudian membuka perlahan. Toko itu sangat gelap, yang terlihat hanya bayangan senjata-senjata yang disusun rapi di dindingnya dan sebuah meja kasir. Willem meraba dinding yang ada di sebelahnya, dan menemukan sakelar lampu. Ternyata, di toko ini benar-benar tak ada kehidupan. Meja kasirnya kosong, yang ada hanya berbagai macam senjata. Ia segera mengomando agar Alfred mengambil sebanyak mungkin senjata dan menyimpannya di ransel Alfred. Alfred menurut, dan mengambil senjata-senjata seperti pistol, revolver, _shotgun_, _machine-gun_, uzi, dan yang lainnya. Elizaveta, Gilbert, Natalia, Kirana, dan Willem turut mengambil senjata untuk mereka pegang masing-masing.

"Hm, senjata kita sudah lebih dari cukup, nih!" kata Elizaveta. Ia memandangi _shotgun_ yang ia pegang. Ia sudah mendapat sebuah _shotgun_, tapi ia masih cukup setia dengan pedang anggarnya.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang." Kata Gilbert. Semuanya mengangguk.

Mereka berenam pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko tersebut dan pergi mencari tempat lain yang aman untuk dijadikan tempat tidur malam ini.

Namun, baru saja mereka berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sebuah bayangan keluar dari meja kasir dan berhenti di depan pintu tersebut—menghalangi mereka untuk keluar.

Bayangan tersebut ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang sebaya dengan mereka. Gadis itu bersurai cokelat tua, bermanik oranye kecoklatan terang dan memakai dress biru selutut. Wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit ketakutan, dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah pistol. Ia merentangkan tangannya, menghalangi mereka bernema untuk keluar. Mereka berenam kaget, siapakah gadis ini? kenapa ia tiba-tiba ada di sini?

"Hei, siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" kata Gilbert, maju selangkah.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian ada di sini!" kata gadis tersebut dengan nada tinggi.

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu!" kata Gilbert. Elizaveta menarik tangan Gilbert agar ia mundur selangkah. Tapi Gilbert tak mau mundur juga. "Kau hanya gadis kecil, sekali saja ditembak, kau akan langsung mati."

"Jangan remehkan aku, orang albino aneh!" kata gadis tersebut, menodongkan pistolnya ke arah hidung Gilbert. Ups. Gilbert pun mundur selangkah. "Aku punya banyak senjata di sini—karena toko ini adalah milik keluargaku. Sekalipun kalian mengambil senjata milik toko keluargaku ini, aku bisa saja mengambilnya kembali!"

Mereka berenam terdiam. Ternyata, toko senjata ini adalah milik keluarga dari gadis itu! sekarang mereka merasa terjebak. Dan, entah kenapa rasanya Willem mengenal gadis ini …

"Nah, sekarang, aku harus memastikan apakah kalian itu zombie atau bukan." Kata gadis tersebut, sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Ia sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan bersiap menembak salah satu dari mereka. "Tapi, kalaupun kalian bukan zombie … sepertinya kalian hanya akan mati sia-sia di sini."

Oh tidak. Mereka tidak tahu, apakah gadis ini adalah seorang antagonis atau bukan.

Natalia sudah membidik gadis itu menggunakan salah satu belatinya.

Elizaveta sudah menyiapkan pedang anggarnya.

Kirana sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan hampir melepaskan jarinya dari sana.

Tapi, gadis sudah terlanjur melepaskan jarinya dari pelatuk dan—

—DOR!

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 5 juga …

Kami minta maaf, karena Sci-Fi-nya masih belum terasa. Tapi kami janji, nanti bakal ada kok. Entah di chapter berapa—tapi kami janji pasti ada. Seoalnya kami masih merancang tentang informasi virus tersebut.

Apakah ada pertanyaan? Kalau ada, sampaikan di kolom review. Kali ini Jo malas menulis A/N panjang-panjang, soalnya Jo lagi sibuk. Maaf. Jadi, A/N sampai sini saja. Daah~~ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan bersama dengan Nes~~


	6. Chapter 6

"Nah, sekarang, aku harus memastikan apakah kalian itu zombie atau bukan," Kata gadis tersebut, sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Ia sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan bersiap menembak salah satu dari mereka, "tapi, kalaupun kalian bukan zombie ... sepertinya kalian hanya akan mati sia-sia di sini."

Oh, tidak. Mereka tidak tahu, apakah gadis ini adalah seorang antagonis atau bukan.

Natalia sudah membidik gadis itu menggunakan salah satu belatinya.

Elizaveta sudah menyiapkan pedang anggarnya.

Kirana sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan hampir melepaskan jarinya dari sana.

Tapi, gadis itu sudah terlanjur melepaskan jarinya dari pelatuk dan—

—DOR!

.

.

.

.

**Stay Alive**

Axis Power – Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

M

Suspense / Science-Fiction

_("Sebuah virus aneh mulai menyebar di Kota Europist. Virus tersebut dimulai dari korban yang berjatuhan di Universitas Harvoxt, yaitu universitas tempat Willem dan yang lainnya belajar. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini? Akankah mereka dapat bertahan hidup dari virus yang membahayakan itu?")_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Semuanya diam. Tak ada yang berani bergerak, bahkan sekadar untuk membuka mata. Bidikan mereka hancur seketika saat mendengar suara tembakan itu.

Suara letusan dari pistol membuat semuanya melakukan perlindungan masing-masing. Seperti Willem yang memeluk Kirana, Gilbert yang memeluk Elizaveta sambil mengimpit tubuhnya pada dinding, dan Alfred yang menarik Natalia menuju bagian bawah meja kasir. Senjata mereka tak tahu ke mana, dan juga mereka sepertinya tak peduli. Para zombie tak berakal lebih mudah dikalahkan daripada satu suara tembakan dari seorang gadis tak dikenal.

Namun setelah beberapa saat mereka menunggu suara erangan pedih dari salah satu sahabat mereka—bahkan Gilbert sudah memikirkan di mana temannya yang mati itu akan dikubur—dan suara berdebum, mereka hanya mendapatkan kesunyian. Benar-benar sunyi, seolah letusan tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang tercipta akibat tekanan stress mereka masing-masing.

Willem—sebagai pemimpin tak langsung dari kelompok pembasmi zombie kecil-kecilan itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Pelukannya pada Kirana dieratkan, kalau saja setelah Ia membuka mata, maka tembakan kedua akan langsung ditujukan padanya.

Tapi hebatnya, tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Willem membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dipandangnya arah belakang—semua temannya berlindung. Tak ada cipratan darah atau apapun di tubuh mereka yang menunjukkan kalau suara tembakan tadi menyebabkan luka. Senjata masing-masing tampak teronggok di lantai. Memang bodoh, tapi Willem maklum—karena Natalia yang notabene adalah wanita paling 'gelap' di antara mereka semua-pun masih tak terbiasa dengan suara tembakan pistol yang biasanya Willem gunakan.

Seketika Willem mengernyit, lalu berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"... Apa?" Gadis itu menatap balik, "Kau heran kenapa temanmu tak ada yang tertembak? Heh, seharusnya kau itu bersyukur!"

Suara nyaring gadis itu membuat mata yang lain terbuka. Gilbert langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Elizaveta (secara terpaksa) dan bersorak gembira. Di sisi lain, tampak Alfred yang masih _connecting_ pada keadaan tubuhnya yang tak disangka akan baik-baik saja.

"TUHAN! AKU MASIH HIDUP!"

"_UNBELIEVEABLE!_"

"KITA MASIH BISA BERSAMA!"

Alfred—yang sepertinya sudah _connect—_dan Gilbert saling berpelukan. Para perempuan menatap Willem, menyuruhnya untuk ikut bergabung dengan para lelaki. Namun Willem langsung menggeleng dengan cepat dan berkata,

"Aku masih waras, maaf saja."

Lalu—setelah beberapa saat yang hanya diisi oleh sorakan bahagia dari lelaki Amerika dan Jerman itu, Willem memulai pembicaraan pada gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Michelle Bonnefoy."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Karena ini toko keluargaku, tentu saja."

"Mana keluargamu yang lain?"

"Dimakan zombie."

"Kenapa kau tidak dimakan?"

"Hmm," Gadis yang bernama Michelle itu tampak berpikir, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Ceritanya agak aneh, _sih_, aku tidak yakin kalian akan percaya."

"Ceritakan saja." Kali ini Kirana yang bersuara.

"Oke. Jadi, saat itu, aku sedang tidur di kamarku. Saat aku tidur, aku mendengar suara teriakan Ibu. Aku langsung keluar kamar dan menghampiri kamar orangtuaku. Tapi ternyata mereka sudah ... err ... tidak bernyawa dan ada empat atau lima zombie di depan kamar mereka. Aku berteriak, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Akhirnya aku jatuh dan menangis. Zombie-zombie itu menghampiriku dan mengendusku—benar-benar mengendus, kalian harus percaya. Tapi setelah beberapa lama mereka mengendusku, mereka pergi. Keluar. Meninggalkan mayat orangtuaku yang ... tidak ... terbentuk. Yah, begitulah."

Semua terdiam dengan berbagai ekspresi. Gilbert dan Alfred dengan ekspresi _ew-kasihan-sekali , _Natalia dan Elizaveta dengan ekspresi iba, Kirana dengan tangisannya—tidak ada yang tahu kapan dan kenapa Kirana menangis—, dan Willem dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hei, semuanya sudah berlalu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi ... bisakah kalian menghapus ekspresi kalian itu dan mengubahnya dengan ekspresi lain? Seperti ekspresi si kepala tulip ini, misalnya."

"... Hei, siapa yang kau bilang kepala tulip?" Willem terpanggil.

"Kau, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya gaya rambut sepertimu, hah? Hanya kau."

"Sialan."

Michelle hanya menjulurkan lidahnya saat melihat ekspresi sebal dari Willem. Kirana berusaha untuk menenangkan amarah Willem walaupun sebenarnya diapun terkejut kalau ternyata Willem sensitif saat diejek dengan ejekan seperti itu.

_Tapi memang, sih, itu nyata._

"Oke, oke. Jadi, gadis kecil—oh, Michelle, bolehkah kami pergi sekarang?"

"Pergi ke mana?"

"Ke ujung dunia."

"Ke Atlantis."

"Ke dasar samudera."

"Hei, aku serius!" Michelle menodongkan pistolnya lagi.

"Whoa! Santai, kawan! Kami juga tidak tahu ingin ke mana! Kami hanya ingin pergi dari kota yang gila ini!" Alfred langsung mengangkat tangannya—tanda menyerah.

"... Luar kota?"

"Ya, luar kota. Jangan sampai kau bertanya—"

"Luar kota itu di mana?"

"—Luar kota itu di mana ..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau itu hidup di jaman apa, _sih_?" Gilbert menatap Michelle jengkel.

"Jaman batu," Michelle menjulurkan lidahnya, "Ayo, katakan padaku. Luar kota itu di mana?"

"Luar kota itu adalah daerah yang ada di luar kota ini." Jawab Kirana seadanya—jujur, Kirana juga bingung menjawab apa. Kata 'luar kota' sudah sangat jelas, bukan?

"Ooh."

"Jadi?" Willem angkat suara setelah beberapa saat meredam amarahnya, "Boleh kami pergi?"

"Ti-dak!"

_Shit._

"Kenapa?" Alfred bertanya.

"Hei, aku tahu kalau wajahku ini sangat _awesome_ sehingga kau sangat menyukainya, tapi ayolah! Tidak ada gunanya untuk terus berada di sini! Aku ingin meneruskan hidupku!" Gilbert, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian pergi sampai ..."

"Sampai?"

"Katakanlah dengan cepat." Natalia—setelah sekian lama bediam diri kini juga tersulut emosi.

"Sampai kalian memperbolehkan aku ikut dengan kalian!"

...

Apa ini hanya imajinasi mereka saja atau benar-benar ada suara petir yang menyambar?

Semuanya tampak terkejut. Willem sudah frustasi menghadapi anak kecil seperti Michelle. Kirana tersenyum miris. Natalia menjadi 'gelap'. Elizaveta tertular Natalia. Alfred dan Gilbert hanya bisa berdoa semoga Michelle dimakan zombie.

Mana ada orang yang mau menerima anak kecil menyebalkan yang bisanya hanya mengejek gaya rambut orang? Tidak ada!

"Ya? Ya? Ya? Kumohoon! Aku ingin berpetualang bersama kalian!"

"Maaf, nona, tapi kami tidak bisa menambah anggota lagi."

"Kenapaa?"

"Enam sudah cukup."

"Aku ingin ikut!"

"Tidak bisa. Kau bahkan tak berguna."

"Aku bisa menembak!"

"Pistol tak bisa digunakan karena hanya akan mengundang yang zombie lain."

_"Ha! Alasan! Bahkan senjatamu itu adalah pistol, Willem!"_ Lima orang di belakang Willem tampak mengulum senyum.

"Aku bisa memanah!"

"Panah adalah senjata terbatas."

"Aku bisa berlari!"

"Tak ada yang lari saat bertemu dengan zombie."

"Tapi aku mau ikuuut!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kau jahat! Kepala tulip! Semoga wajahmu berubah menjadi seperti wajah malaikat pencabut nyawa!"

"Maaf nona," Willem tampak menyeringai kecil, "Tapi akulah malaikat pencabut nyawa."

"Sudahlah, Willem, dia tak akan mengganggu." Elizaveta menepuk pundak Willem beberapa kali, namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Willem masih diam dengan wajah murung, tak ada sedikitpun niat di hatinya untuk sekadar menoleh pada Elizaveta.

"Psst, Kirana," Elizaveta berbalik, "Apa kau yakin dia tak akan berubah menjadi zombie juga?"

"Doakan saja begitu." Jawab Kirana tak kalah pelan.

Semuanya melirik pada arah belakang mereka. Di sana, gadis kecil yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Michelle Bonnefoy itu tampak melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, tanpa tahu kalau dia telah membuat sang pemimpin kelompok dilanda depresi berat sampai-sampai bergumam ingin menggundul rambutnya sampai licin agar gadis itu pergi.

_Padahal kalau digundul bagaimanapun, tetap saja Michelle akan ikut_.

Mereka semua berjalan menyusuri kota yang tak lagi indah itu. Natalia memandang sekeliling, lalu dia teringat kalau waktu kecil dirinya pernah ke jalan ini. Dulu jalan yang dilewatinya ini adalah jalan yang asri. Pohon tumbuh di setiap pinggir jalan, bangku-bangku pada setiap beberapa meter, anak-anak yang bermain dengan bahagia—semuanya indah di jalan ini. Namun sekarang semuanya lenyap. Yang tersisa hanyalah pohon-pohon kering, batang pohon yang tumbang menimpa bangunan, toko-toko dengan kaca yang pecah, bangku-bangku taman yang hancur dengan tetesan darah pada bagian-bagian tertentu—

"BALIK ARAH!" Suara Willem menggelegar. Semuanya langsung berbalik tanpa tahu apa alasannya. Natalia juga begitu, namun dari pandangannya yang sekilas menilik, ada beberapa zombie yang tengah menuju kemari.

"Hei! Ada apa?" Michelle bertanya.

"Balik arah saja, cepat!" Alfred menjawab sambil menarik tangan Michelle.

Mereka semua berlari dengan Gilbert yang ada di bagian depan. Mereka berbelok, menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit untuk mengecoh arah para zombie agar tak bisa menyusul mereka, lalu terus berlari mencari tempat berlindung aman.

"Hei," Elizaveta bicara di tengah-tengah aksi lari mereka, "Apa kalian sadar kalau zombie yang ada di sini lebih cepat dari zombie yang kita hadapi sebelumnya?"

"Ya, aku menyadarinya. Makanya aku berbelok terus agar mereka tak bisa mengejar." Jawab Gilbert.

"Tapi mungkin saja," Kali ini Natalia yang angkat bicara, "Jika kecepatan lari mereka bisa meningkat, bukan mustahil jika kemampuan pikir mereka juga meningkat."

"Mereka jadi lebih cerdas, maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir," Willem mempercepat larinya, "Ada lebih dari seratus zombie. Kita harus lari lebih cepat dan temukan tempat aman."

"Seratus?"

"Seratus?"

"_What the hell_?"

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Ayo," Willem menoleh ke belakang selama beberapa saat, "Kita harus tetap hidup."

To Be Continued

_A/N : BERTAHUN-TAHUN LAMANYAAAA!_

_ Sumpah, ya, saya bener-bener gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi di sini. Ini ... terlalu lama. Apa kalian masih setia menunggu cerita ini? Januari 2015 sampai September 2016 bukanlah waktu yang singkat, lho. Lama. Terlalu lama._

_ Maaf banget ya semuaa. Laptop saya rusak total dan ide saya mandet terus. Proyek banyak, belum lagi masalah sekolah. Cerita ini hampir saja saya dan Jo hapus karena terlalu lama mengendap di FFn tanpa update kalau saja kami tidak melihat kembali review dari kalian._

_ Jujur, kami tersentuh. Kalian itu ... awesome(?). Penyemangat. Saya yang awalnya udah stuck banget jadi semangat lagi bikinnya. Tapi sekali lagi, ide itu gak bisa selalu dateng barengan sama semangat, gaes. Apalagi saya ini orangnya absurd, jadinya susah._

_ TAPI SAYA SENENG BANGET SUMPAH AKHIRNYA BISA APDET INI AHAHAH—_

_ Okay, kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya bersama Jo!_

_P.S : Gaya tulis saya di chap 2 dan 4 beda banget ya sama yang ini? Huhu. _


End file.
